Enchanted to Meet You
by gooddame
Summary: One-shots from tumblr or here. Always open to new Ideas when it comes to Klaus and Caroline!
1. Looking At Desire

' _Coming here was a bad idea_ ' -that was her first thought, her second was ' _Where is she?_ ' and the third was ' _Crap, he's coming this way'_ as she tries to make a run for it.

His hand catches and hooks on her arm, "Hold still I want to try something," Klaus said as he held her shoulders his eyes meet hers and it's like a match striking from the first moment.

Caroline's entranced her eyes flickering from the contact of his large hand over her arm her eyes looking, taking him in his dimples deepening as her new drink is delivered.

She coughs discreetly remembering herself and definitely not last night when he held her hand under the blanket in the living room during the Harry Potter marathon she put together.

His lips purse before he breaks out in a boyish grin, "If I was to look in the Mirror of Erised I would see you and me together," he stutters unable to keep a straight face.

She feels her neck heat as a beautiful sensation runs through her, "That was really cheesy," Caroline tells him with a laugh feeling herself smile through her cheeks as he scratches his chin.

"I couldn't help it." Klaus replies with a smirk, "It slipped out before I could stop it," he tells her feeling familiar eyes on his back, probably his sister.

"But you're not sorry," Caroline remarks with a flip of her hair feeling her head fall forward with a tilt exposing her neck clearly flirting.

"I'm not," he agrees with a small laugh, "I got to see your smile, it's a beautiful sight," he says looking from his shoes back up to her looking almost nervous.

"Okay stop," Caroline tells him touching his sleeve, "Clearly you've had more to drink than me," she says trying to calm the flutters in her stomach she wasn't supposed to feel for her friends brother.

"Haven't had a drop," he murmurs as he moves closer so she can smell him, her eyes shut as the smell of aftershave and soap hit her senses.

Her breath hitches and she can feel his grin against her ear, "I see," she sighs shakily as he pulls back the image of Rebekah looking vexed on his other side.

Caroline feels like ice waters been thrown in her face at the sight and its enough to shake her dirty thoughts that is until she looks up at him once more.

His eyes hazed over and it's like to him there's no one else there, Caroline blushes as Rebekah clears her throat not amused over the fact that her favorite brother isn't paying her any mind.


	2. For Kylie

She feels the tiny hairs of her neck stand on end bristling as she senses him dunking down as her eyes search out her friend.

"Don't tell him I'm here," she says quickly recognizing the look Kylie gives her as she feels her body slump further into the bar's counter.

The brunette bartender frowns, "He already knows," the squint over the corners of her eyes remind her of Katherine but she doesn't say so.

Instead she groans sitting up her elbows leaning on the bar, "I want to be alone," she says turning her head knowing he's at her left.

Caroline frowns taking in the sight of him still clearly worked up, "Its like recognize the gesture," she mutters over the rim of her glass.

"I do and I'm not amused by it," he utters gruffly leaning his hands on the edge of the bar surveying her expression with an arched brow.

Kylie smacks her lips together making an audible pop sound that makes the eyes of the squabbling pair look to her, "Is there a problem?" She asks carefully.

Caroline looks from the brunette to Klaus her face shifting the veins of her eyes protruding as she pushes down her monster.

"No," she quips, "He was just leaving," she added as she waved her empty glass in the air gaining the bartender's attention once more.

Kylie serves her another drink both women ignoring the man seething beside them who just so happened to be the most dangerous of all originals.

He huffs annoyed but silent as he pulls out the bar stool with one hand, " _He_ wasn't actually," he clarifies looking pointedly at Caroline, " _He_ was going to order a drink."

She lets out a harsh breath her eyes narrowing in return, " _He's_ not welcome here," she says her words cutting as tension radiates from her pores.

He scratches the edge of his mouth where he twitches to smirk using his boot to scoot the stool back in and moving a step over, "Then I'll sit here," he says hunching over the bar.

"Fine," Caroline bites out as she mocks his hard look her tongue swirling as she sips from the glass her eyes shutting as she swallows knowing he's watching.

"Good," he responds his voice dry as he watches bliss consume her at the taste of the liquor the sight of her tongue enticing him his eyes trailing to the neck he longed to kiss.

Kylie watches with amusement as the leaders of the city have a row in front of her much like they do every other night, "It's none of my business," she mutters to herself before moving to leave.

"You're right it's not," he tells the brunette who paused mid-step to look at him her eyebrows raised though she dares not comment.

Caroline reaches over and swats his arm looking apologetically over at her friend before looking back to Klaus, "Don't be rude to the lady serving your drink," she advises him.

Klaus lets out an insufferable sigh rolling his eyes softly before he gives in, "Apologies it's not you I'm upset with Kylie," he says his words hollow.

"Cute," Caroline says making a face as a drink appears in front of Klaus the look of gratitude he gives the brunette makes her insides bubble in an uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

"I'm gonna go serve on that side of the bar," Kylie informs them oblivious to what the look crossing Caroline's face was about.

"Don't leave," Caroline appeals sliding her glass over the bar, "I need another," she sulks blinking her lashes at the brunette while stealthily ignoring him.

Kylie shakes her head letting her hair curtain her face considering how bad she is at hiding her smile, "Here," she says as she hands her the bottle from the shelf."

Caroline's eyes widen with joy as she pours herself another glass, "I love you," she says with renewed enthusiasm as she happily sips.

Klaus waves his hand, "Oh, her you'll say that too," he grumbles as he sips slowly from his own drink too consumed in his own mind to see the incredulous look she gives him.

"Klaus," she says trying to garner his attention failing to as he continues to sip like she hasn't uttered a single word.

He sets down his glass watching Caroline through the back mirror of the bar as he goes longer without replying, " _Kylie,_ won't you come back this way," he entreats roughly.

Kylie turns her head as she serves another drink to a man in front of her before sauntering back to their end, "Did you try to compel me or ask me?"

Caroline giggles as Kylie smirks leaning against the back shelf of the bar as she pulls her hair to one side and crosses her arms.

"I requested," Klaus says very carefully feeling Caroline's eyes on the side of his face burning steadily making his skin prickle.

She barely refrains an eye roll as she moves closer to his end leaning her elbows on the edge of the counter, "Another drink?" she inquires her hair hiding the smile she throws Klaus from Caroline.

Klaus winks in return with the eye Caroline' can't see as he leans forward, "Yes, put something extra in it would you?" he requests with a bit of his lip.

She lifts a bottle of tequila and a double shot glass onto the counter as Caroline looks on, "If you do the honors?" she asks nudging the bottle to him.

"Ugh, really Klaus?" Caroline growls already aware of the plan as it unfolds eying them evilly as he serves Kylie a shot and the girl takes it.

He chuckles taking Kylie's wrist, "Fine, let's go home," she says as the glass breaks in her hand the scent of Kylie's blood making her body go into overdrive.

Caroline moans softly biting the inside of her cheek as he keeps sipping from her friend's wrist making her rub her thighs together.

"Stop it," she complains, "She smells amazing and its turning me on," Caroline admits not recalling why they were mad at each other in the first place but in the mood to make up.

Klaus stops sucking on the girl's wrist his tongue trailing the drops that trailed over her palm before looking at Caroline whilst licking his lips, "You taste better," he promises.

Kylie and Caroline blush, "Will you two get out of here?" Kylie says with a smile as she wraps her wrist up, "You're taking up seats in my bar."

Caroline reaches over the bar hugging her friend, " _Don't do that again,_ " she whispers in her ear before pulling back Kylie's face saying she will if the occasion calls for it.


	3. My Manager

_**Guest: could you maybe do a drabble on a young caroline and a older klaus throughout the years . I love those kinds of stories where there is a huge age gap between them.**_

 _ **Oh oh one more where klaus is carolines manager and they hate each other or wherre there both models or stuff like that...please i love ur writing.**_

* * *

 _For my lovely anon hopefully you enjoy your request even though I took liberties and made her an actress._

* * *

"You're my manager take care of it," Caroline huffs standing from her place on his overpriced white leather couch her skin sticking unattractively.

Klaus follows after her not through with their argument, "You're ridiculous!" he exclaims following her with the front page where she's splayed out on the cover grinding with a guy she can't remember.

She looks from the page up to him her lip quivering at the disappointment in his eyes making her practically foam at the mouth, "You need to stop talking to me like that I'm-"

He steps right in front of her his nose flaring their eyes locking an intense feeling forming in his chest because he cares so much about her some might say too much.

"I know exactly who you are," he quips harshly tossing the paper behind him hearing it fall in sections a moment later, "Caroline Forbes from Mystic Falls to Hollywood hills." He spits out.

"So don't play that card with me," he says walking her back into the bar with every shift of his foot drawing closer to her, "I'm not a bouncer refusing you entry into one of those clubs."

She watches his whole body contort barely keeping a lid on the anger that must be bubbling in his chest as she fights back, "Those clubs are the only reason my name is out there," she responds.

She stilts her head while jutting out her hip, "I need a new project or an new manager," she tells him before she moves a step to her right and out of his way.

He watches her go biting his cheek to keep from saying it but then he does, "I'd like to see someone else take you off my hands," he replies hearing the sad hitch in her tone.

"You-" she cries as he turns the hard look he had a minute ago gone as he looks at her crestfallen face as she leans against the back of the sofa.

"Are all you have," he interjects rubbing a hand over his face at his wits end with her not knowing how to make her understand.

"I'm going for a run," her blasé voice cuts through his inner turmoil making him look up from his hands to her retreating form.

"You just got back from the gym," he calls as she passes the living room leaning against the wall to bend down and tug on her heels making her impossibly long legs longer.

She shrugs missing the hazy look over her legs, "A coffee run," she clarifies as she grabs her sweater and small clutch before heading out.

"You have Elena for that," his brain goes into autopilot thankfully following her out because without a bodyguard she needs protection.

* * *

The techno beat rang in his ears the closer he got to the front of the club where Elena said he would find her he recognized her the moment he saw her.

Dancing drunkenly as she held onto the DJ's speaker her grin infectious as she spots him making him return it even through his worry, "You came for me," she sighs against his neck.

Klaus holds onto her his hand running into her hair the other across her back holding her up, "Don't I always?" he returned whispering in her ear so she could hear him even over the noise.

"We had a fight," she reminds him sadly moaning as his fingers rubbed her scalp soothing her while lighting up her insides.

He smiles against her cheek as they do a weird back and forth on their feet almost dancing as he holds her but to their own beat, "I'm over it already," he tells her.

"Klaus," she groans her fingers tangling around his neck pressing her chest against him as his fingers splay out against her back pressing her to him.

"Caroline," he mimics in no mood to replay their earlier conversation here and her unsurprising disappearance after it.

"I forgot my purse," she tells him as he lifts her up in his arms his hand moving from her back to the backs of her knees holding her to him.

"I have it Sweetheart," he says showing her that it's draped over his shoulder making her laugh as he smiles down at her, "Let's get you home."

"I don't have my keys," she mumbled against his shoulder her lips brushing against his thing shirt making him shudder at the feel of her teeth.

"I have them remember," he tells her biting his lip as she cuddles into his chest her hand running to the curls at the nape of his neck.

"Elena," she sighs as they make it outside the noise quieting down at the back end where he's parked so he doesn't have to deal with another reporter.

"She's already gone home," he promises as he sets her down while pressing the unlock button to open her door, "Kol came for her and Bonnie."

"Oh, okay," Caroline says as Klaus helps her into the passenger side of his car before he comes around by the time he gets his seat belt on he can hear her light snores.

* * *

She groans cursing the sun as she wakes naked underneath her sheets barely managing to pull on her nightgown before she walks out of her bedroom in search of something.

She rubs her eyes muttering to herself as she realizes she still has her makeup on when she jumps, "Feeling alright?" he asks surprising her.

She runs a quick hand through her tangled curls before rubbing under her eyes quickly to try and clean up the mess before she turns to look at him.

"Better than I deserve," she shrugs running a hand over her cheek, "Don't lie, how bad do I look?" she asks needing to know.

Klaus looks her up and down as she wiggles her toes a smile she rarely sees forming on his face as he does, "You look beautiful," he tells her.

"Ugh," she grunts barely sparing him a glance as she walks to the kitchen without asking why he's on her sofa, "I forgot I pay you to say stuff like that."

Klaus feels his smile fall as he gets up barefoot following her into a kitchen most people would live and die for, "Coffee? Advil?" he offers opening the mug cabinet.

She moves standing next to him their toes almost touching, "You're so perfect," she sighs as he pours her coffee straight from the pot, "That's annoying," she mutters.

He barely holds his chuckle in as he looks at her from the corner of his eye, "Sip, I'll make breakfast," he tells her nudging her away with a bump of his hip.

"You cook?" she asks with an arched brow amused at the idea that head honcho Klaus Mikaelson could navigate his way around a kitchen.

Then it clicks in her mind, he lives alone, prefers to be alone obviously he would know about self-care unless he has minions for that too.

"Only for special audiences," he quips as he pours himself a coffee and turns on the stove proving he does in fact know somethings.

"Ah, don't make me smile it hurts," she says her hands coming to her sore cheeks feeling her hair actually hurt.

"Shower, get ready," he tells her like orders to be followed through, "Food will be ready soon," he tells her as she takes his mug and leaves her empty one.

* * *

"Feeling better?" he asked as she rubbed the excess water out of her blonde tendrils making her way back to the kitchen where he was setting an omelet down.

"Much," she almost moans as he hands her another mug full of coffee reaching for it with both hands as their eyes meet gratitude seeping from her pores.

"Why are you smiling? I thought it hurt," he said as he transferred the plated from the counter to the island making her follow the yummy aroma.

"Not so much anymore," she says clutching the front of her shirt as her stomach growls, "You look very domestic," she stated.

Klaus pauses holding her with a look, "I don't think anyone has ever accused me of that," he says finally forming words, "Sit," he request extending her chair for her.

"Yes sir." Caroline says giving him a fake salute as she sits in the offered chair feeling him behind her back as his hands slide down the chair tucking her in.

He smirks at the sound of her breath hitching as he sits across from her his jeans rubbing against the bareness of her thigh as he sits closer.

"I got you an audition last night," he says casually biting into a toasted bread to hid the grin he has at her reaction which in true Caroline fashion is to grab onto him.

"Really?" she cries squeezing his arm feeling the muscles working underneath his skin as he flexes leaning towards her making her straighten her back.

"Yes," he chuckles still moving closer, "You audition tomorrow and get it," he says naturally with a tilt of his head his eyes raking over her, "After that it's up to you."

Caroline blinks a multitude of times like a child in want of a toy, "Details please," she asks drawing out the last word for good measure.

"Food first," he tells her drawing a pout and playful bite to his finger as he points at her plate that leads into an awkward morning of secret stares.

* * *

"I got it!" she squeals from excitement into her phone the second she hears his end connect thinking of no one else she'd rather tell even if he is her manager and probably got the text before she did.

She can hear his smile on the other making goosebumps form all over as he speaks, "I knew you would," he says simply making her sigh in exhilaration.

"I'm on top of the world right now," she tells him wanting to jump up and down in the middle of the busy sidewalk.

She stomps practically running in her heels to his office, "If you were here, I'd kiss you," she laughs before she hears him respond.

"Turn around," he replies making her blush her hair flipping as she does spotting him on the other end of the sidewalk his dimples as clear as day.

She shivers at the sight of him in his gray suit pants and rolled up work sleeves phone in hand as he watches her reaction to him.

"Ha, of course you're here right now," she tells him as she clutches the phone closer to her ear as if doing so would make them closer and farther away all at once.

"Aren't I always?" he replies as he always does when she needs him, when he comes for her, she feels a new wave of excitement flood her as he takes long strides to her.

She slides her phone into her pocket as he approaches, "Kiss me," she tells him parting her lips probably going too far but to thrilled to worry.

Klaus walks her back just like he had before making her meet the hot wall of the glass building behind her, "You said you would kiss me," he reminds her his words tickling her lips.

She lifts her chin her lips brushing over his meeting softly as he waits unmoving letting her take and take, "Figure of speech," she says in reply before he hand run into his hair and he kisses her.


	4. Over The Years

_**taylor chapter 2 . Jun 18**_

 _ **I have reread all of these a ridiculous number of times. Can't get enough of your writing. Please do a somewhat dorky Klaus proposing to Caroline. Want them to have been together for ages so he wants to a perfect and romantic proposal but he just completey insults Caroline every time he tries to ask her! And just becaude you write the best smut throw some of that in after she's said yes!**_

 _Hope you enjoy! :))_

* * *

"That was rude," the new boy in class said as she tagged him making him freeze as the coach blew the whistle now that she had finished the game.

"So's your face," Caroline replied with her hands on her hips giving him a dirty look that confused him but she really liked to win.

"That makes no sense," he replies with a scrunch of his nose walking beside her as the class starts to line up by the gym wall.

"You make no sense," she responds without wit as they line up in boy girl order so they don't get in trouble waiting for the bell to ring.

"I like you," he says with a grin as the line starts to move out of the building.

"Ew," she says as she follows behind him with her hands behind her back.

* * *

"You're my best friend," she tells Klaus the second he shuts the door behind him, "But that won't stop me from scratching Haley's eyes out next time she's jealous."

Caroline sat on the top of his bed laying out on top rolling on her stomach as he watched from the door, "Sweetheart you have nothing to worry about," he promised.

"I know I don't," Caroline tells him swinging her legs back and forth as she pulls out her textbook, "We're just friends," she says with finality.

"Just friends," he repeats a moment later reaching for his homework as well.

* * *

"I can't believe we graduated," Caroline exclaims as she stretches in the passenger seat of Klaus' old little car pinching his cheek as she does so.

He swats her hand making her laugh, "I can't believe how long this road trip is," he mutters as they make their way down the road.

"Oh shush you grump," she tells him refusing to let his mood dampen her good spirits.

"You like it when I'm grumpy," Klaus reminds her already coming around as he turns into another empty road.

"Only when I make you laugh," she counters with a poke to his dimple seeing his mouth curve upward like she enjoys.

"So make me laugh," he requests as he pulls over letting her take her best shot.

* * *

She turns on her side feeling him awake beside her after a long day on the road thankful she managed to talk him into renting a room for the night.

Her hand slides up his chest as she watches his eyes flutter open at the feel of her touching him, he smiles at her before he shuts his eyes again.

Caroline smiles in return as she lifts her chin upwards softly brushing his lips a as she cuddles into his chest feeling his lips move against hers.

She moans softly their eyes shooting open before Caroline flushes with embarrassment, "I shouldn't have done that," she sighs feeling his hug her tighter.

He flips her on her back climbing over her leaning on his elbows so he hovers over her body, "Do it again," he murmurs against her parted lips.

Her chest rises touching his with every harsh breath as their eyes consume one another and she tries it again feeling him groan as her tongue brushes the tip of his.

"That should feel so," she hums as his fingers run into her hair feeling her lips consume him their teeth clacking her lips sucking his.

"Bloody fantastic," he says when her teeth let go of his lip and he seals his lips with hers once more.

"Yeah," her word is swallowed with a soft cry of want as his hand trails down her front.

* * *

"So you're together, together," Stefan asks as Klaus kisses her neck wanting to get her off of the phone as his arms wrap around her waist.

"Yeah we are," Caroline confirms as his scruff tickles her neck making the little hairs stand on end with excitement.

"Finally," they hear Rebekah say from far away where Stefan is.

"Well thanks guys," she mutters hanging up as Klaus chuckles from behind her turning her so he can finally kiss her again.

* * *

"Marry me," he asks the last day of their trip as he walks her to her mom's door standing on the porch they used to play on.

"What no," she says pulling back, "There's so much we have to do before you really ask me that again," she tells him.

Klaus shakes his head, "I won't ask you again," he promises as he kisses her forehead hugging her one last time before they hear her mom make her way to the front of the house.

"Then don't," she calls after him as the screen door opens and she crosses her arms.

"Fine," he calls back as he gets into his car and drives off.

* * *

"What's this?" she asks the night after graduation as they sit on the sofa of their new apartment overlooking the noisy city.

The cold metal in his palm reveals itself to have a nice rock on the end of it, "Something I found in the attic back home I thought you might like," he says casually.

She eyes the glittering of the antique ring that must have belonged to one of his grandmothers or something, "I don't wear jewelry Klaus," she tells him as she hands it back to him.

Klaus smiles as she extends her hand for him to place it on her he kisses her knuckles before slipping it on, "How about you wear that ring and I'll marry you."

"No asking," she asks shifting so she can get closer to him feeling him grab her waist and pull her on top of him.

"I told you I wouldn't ask again," he reminds her as she straddles his waist smiling against his lips their noses brushing with every tiny movement.

"Okay, I'll wear your ring," she tells him looking from him to her hand over his shoulder where the ring sits proudly on her finger.

Klaus follows her eyes before kissing her cheek, "I love you always," he whispers into her ear as she rocks her hips against his.

"I love you forever," she murmurs against his cheek before her lips mold to his making him groan as he presses his hips up into hers.

"Hmm, that's the only thing I want to see you wearing when I lie next to you later," he tells her making her bubble up in laughter as she nods agreeing.

"I think I can manage that," she says as she slips out of her shirt his mouth greedily devouring her chest making her sigh and tug on his until he relents.

She moans as their chests press together and he undoes her shorts making her stand on her knees as he pulls them down revealing the pink lace.

His fingers tease the hemline tickling her clenching muscles making her whimper his name as she grips his shoulders.

His lips press hot kisses to her chest and stomach as she stands above him stripping off the rest of her shorts before climbing back on top of him.

She curses under her breath at the feel of her wet center rubbing against his jeans, "Klaus," she sighs as he lifts them both up and walks to the bedroom.

He smiles as he watches her on her back waiting for him before he crawls beside her and seals his lips with hers.


	5. Nik's Talent

**Prompt: Caroline is a cashier at an art supply store. She catches a young boy stealing, and calls his family. His brother Nik comes to get him but she has a change of heart when she learns he did it as a gift because their father hates Nik's talent.**

* * *

"You can't leave if you haven't paid for that tube of cerulean blue you have stuffed in your jacket." Caroline says from behind the clipboard she's using to count the tubes of paint before he can reach the door.

"I...uh," the boy says having the decency to be frightened as he removes his hand from the door and walks back to the counter.

"Thought you would get away with it," she asks dropping the clipboard by the register, "look I dunno your story but from the looks of your clothes, you can afford it."

She winces when his face falls and she realizes she's being rude even if he is a thief she has manners and should treat him with a bit of decency.

"I just," he stutters, "I don't have any money but I really need this, it's for a gift." The boy explains dropping his hands on the counter in front of her.

"Come here," Caroline says walking around the counter to sit him by the register as she grabs the mobile phone off of the side.

"Are you going to call the police?" he jumps as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes," she says with a smile, "No, but you have to call someone to come pick you up and or pay for that." She says pointing to the paint, "Meanwhile, give it here."

He sits silently not reacting she takes a second to see if he's registered what she's said before he reaches for the phone, "There's only one person and the paint is for him."

* * *

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Klaus says the second he opens the shop door barging in like dynamite that's been set alight.

Henrik stands nearly dropping the bottle of water Caroline's handed him while they waited, "I was thinking my favorite brother should get a gift he actually likes on his birthday."

Klaus stops short standing a foot above his younger brother his hard look softening, "That's why father took your wallet? And nice buttering up by the way." He remarks.

Henrik smirks and Klaus' eyes narrow once more, "Where is this clerk?" he asks wondering where matt is because he owes him.

"Taking inventory," Caroline appears from the other end of the small shop with a pencil stuck in her hair and a few dozen tubes in her arms, "You're Henrik's brother?" she asks.

Klaus watches amused as she tries to find the best way to put them all down without causing a mess as he replies, "Yes, why?"

Caroline noticeably blushes as she drops the last remaining tubes into a shipper and walks towards them clipboard in hand like a shield, "Well you're British for one."

Klaus crosses his arms as he turns to meet her fully, "Judgy one aren't you?" he says as she clears her throat her hand coming to her neck.

Henrik moves standing between the blonde and his brother placing a hand on Klaus' chest, "Be nice, she isn't involving the police," he hisses.

"The authorities will be the least of your troubles if anyone else finds out," Klaus spits back in an overly brother tone that's mostly sardonic.

A light bulb goes off in Caroline's head and she smiles, "Your brother has offered his volunteer services to make money to buy you a proper gift."

Henrik's head whips in her direction his eyes disbelieving, "No, I have -" he begins to say before Klaus places a hand over his mouth and grins.

"Oh really?" he asks Caroline enjoying the blush of her cheeks as she moves around them behind the counter, "So I'll be seeing more of you?"

Caroline looks up from her feet, "Will you be dropping and picking Henrik up after his shifts?" she asks with a small tilt of her head as she leans a hand on the counter.

"As often as I can," he says dropping his hands into his pockets as he leans his stomach over the counter to get closer without touching.

"He's very busy," Henrik says trying to get out of it unaware of the big game afoot, "I am too," he tries to tell her but Caroline's too busy being wrapped up in his brother's stare.

Klaus reaches behind him without breaking contact with her grabbing his brother and pulling him beside him, "Henrik you need to learn a lesson and the lovely…"

"Caroline," she supplies with a brush of her bangs behind her ears making him grin like he's just won first prize at an art expo.

"Hmm, Caroline will provide it," he finishes squeezing his brother's shoulder as his other hand sets itself on the counter next to hers.

"But Nik," Henrik grits out already aware of the game his brother is playing and the little chess piece he is in it.

"Klaus," he says taking her hand like his brother hasn't uttered a word as he kisses the back of it, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Caroline leans forward licking her lips, "It's all mine," she says eyeing him, "I can assure you," she tells him with a smile.

"This is ridiculous," mutters Henrik as his brother gets caught up in her just as much as she does, he feels as though he might lose his lunch.

"This," Klaus says as Henrik refocuses on reality instead of the shaft he's been put in, "I could work with it," his brother says gesturing with the paint.

His hands gesturing making her laugh, "Bring out the bits of blue and green in your eyes Caroline," he tells her like he's already planned it out.

"Stop," she says touching his shoulder running it down his arm making Henrik feel sick as Klaus holds her fingers in his just a second longer.

"No it's true with just a hint of gold," he says as he holds onto her hand, "I'd spend days trying to recreate them," he promises their faces almost touching.

Henrik makes a gag sound as he tugs on his brother's shirt wishing he'd never come into the store in the first place because really.

Klaus leans back allowing her some space on the counter as he leans his head on his elbow, "How is it that this is my favorite shop and we've never met?" he asks.

"I just finished school, my dad's boyfriend offered me a summer job," Caroline explains leaning back as well, "Speaking of work, Tomorrow, first day," she tells Henrik like she's just realized he's still there.

Klaus looks next to him as if he's realized it as well before looking back at Caroline his face lighting up once more, "Until then aspiring muse."

"Ha cute" Caroline says as she walks them to the front door their glances lingering as the doorbell tolls one more time cuing their exit.

"Ugh just kiss already," Henrik mutters as he walks outside leaving them to exchange phone numbers.


	6. That Time Back When

_"You know my name?" She breathes out as he kisses her cheek softly over and over again under the sun._

 _"I've known your name since the first day I moved here." He murmurs hugging her to him under the shade of the old towns trees._

 _Caroline looks up into his eyes making a quick decision before her lips brush his once hearing him groan deep in his chest._

 _Her lips part and his tongue delves inside sliding over her own as she clutches the nape of his neck._

 _"Now that is something I'll always remember," he promises before they part ways for years to come._

* * *

"Why are you here?" Klaus asks his sister currently fussing with his tie, "You graduated a year after me."

"Yes, I am aware that I will always be younger than you." Rebekah tells him as she finishes, "It keeps me going when I think I see a wrinkle."

"Little sister," he says his eyes softening as she smiles at the endearment, "Thank you for coming."

* * *

"Caroline stop hogging the mirror," Bonnie says barging into the poorly lit hotel bathroom.

"I'm not," she insists stepping to her left so her friend has room. She pauses smiling to herself.

"Are you thinking about seeing someone in particular?" The brunette asked casually, a bit too casually.

* * *

"May I have the first dance?" He asks making Caroline's stomach flutter as she turns to look at him.

She feels her smile fall from her face pushing the corners of her mouth back up as she nods once, "Sure," she replies.

"You don't remember me do you?" he asks as they find a place on the floor she blushes shaking her head in confirmation.

"I'm Elena's brother, we had chemistry together," he says trying to jog her memory making her laugh as she looks him over.

"Oh wow Jer," she says as she hugs him, "You've really grown up," she compliments squeezing his shoulder.

She looks just behind him as the gym doors open once more and suddenly Caroline goes back about nine years.

She graduated early give her a break because there he stands looking even more handsome than ever.

Klaus Mikaelson, age only did him good and damn him for that she says as she realizes Jeremy is still talking to her.

"Hey why don't we catch up tomorrow?" she suggests lifting her hands up, "Bonnie came with me, I know you had a monster crush on her."

"Bonnie's here?" he asks his eyes darting around the room making Caroline laugh as he turns his head seeing her not far.

Bonnie grabs him a second later leaving Caroline to walk straight up to Klaus except when she turns he's already disappeared.

* * *

The second her saw those blonde locks he knew she was back in town, back in his life if only for one night.

His jaw slackened at the sight of her toned legs and flirty dress with a low backline a moment after he felt her eyes on him he disappeared.

He had no clue as to why he had done it but he had, he rubbed his fingers together nervously trying to figure out where his cool went.

His sister looked for him for an all of two seconds before she was wrapped up in Matt's arms reminiscing old times.

With a deep breath he turned the corner determined to walk back in and approach her just as someone came barreling through the entrance.

"Careful," he said as he caught her wrist keeping her from stumbling onto the floor catching her in his arms.

"Sorry," she sighed as she caught the front of his shirt and pulled holding onto him as he leveled them against the wall.

"Klaus," Caroline breaths out her hand squeezing his shirt just a bit tighter as a rush of anxiety hits her body.

"Remember me?" he asks as he holds onto the middle of her back and waist as he tucks his chin in his face leaning closer.

She can almost see the green in his eyes darken as his breath tickles her cheeks knocking the wind out of her.

Klaus pressed his forehead to her as she nods their noses rubbing as his eyes dote on every inch he can see of her.

He licks the edge of his lips as he pushes his head back, "It's lovely to see you again," he murmurs.

"Lovely?" she asks with a small laugh as her hand hugs the nape of his neck and she tilts her head eying him.

He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth agreeing with her as she nods once wishing to move aside the space left between them.

She blinks and his lips press to hers like magic melding together creating sparks behind her eyes as she sighs into his mouth.

Klaus smiles against her lips pulling her mouth under his his tongue sliding over her own as he feels her lean into his embrace.


	7. Mr Famous

A torn dress shirt and one broken heel were supposed to be the only collateral damage to Caroline's one night stand in a perfect world.

Unfortunately she lived in this one where there seemed to be no justice because now her face was plastered all over the front page of every tabloid name she'd sneaked into her room since she was ten.

Her plans were flawless get in and get out like that song, touch and go, but nope, no, paparazzi's had to get involved.

Had to get a heinous picture of Klaus grabbing her backside under her dress, she almost squeaked at the thought of her parents seeing that.

Her dress was ruined by his deliciously gifted hands that and the rain that had clouded her morning and ruined what was left of her waves.

She huffs hearing him moving behind her in with a soft humming that makes him seem familiar somehow as he approaches.

"Don't touch me," she reminds him as she sits in her ire on his very expensive sofa with his overly large dog resting his chocolate brown head on her knee.

Klaus looks from her to the dog before muttering, "Traitor," under his breath at the animal who's seemingly taken her side.

Caroline smirks at that her hand reaching out to scratch behind the dogs ear's, "I tried to tell you not to go back that way didn't i?" he says from the kitchen.

"Well," she lets out a breath looking up at his ceiling, "Yeah but I thought you were just being a guy," she mutters in reply as his dog climbs onto the seat next to her.

"And I thought you knew who I was last night," he replies as he licks his fingers catching her looking at him a hint of red tinting her cheeks.

"You looked familiar but I did tell you I've had my head buried in books for about three years now trying to finish graduate school," she reminds him as he comes closer.

"I do remember," he says as he places a hand on the back of the sofa next to her before he leans down handing her a coffee and whispering in her ear, "That was before I buried my head between…"

Caroline's hand pinches his plump lips together to keep him from reminding her of what transpired last night because there was no need for that.

Just touching him now sent a thrumming through her system making her heart stop as their eyes lock, "How much longer until I can go?" she asks instead.

"I thought artists were in need of instant gratification not psychology majors," he responds coming around with his own cup.

Her mouth falls open and he gently shuts it with his calloused finger, "Don't look so shocked, I listened very intently to every word you uttered last night," he states.

Caroline bites her cheek to keep from smiling too widely at the thought of Klaus being intrigued by her "I'll admit to enjoying a slow burn when it's warranted."

She looks down at his bare feet walking on the soft carpet as her eyes slide up his jeans and bare chest his necklaces dangling from his neck like they had the night before.

All but one which she had torn during their naughty activities and Caroline had currently wrapped like a bracelet around her wrist with his help.

She just about came when he tugged the last loop through the knot with his teeth then lifted her up in his arms and kissed her until her lips were numb.

He watches her wistful stare as he sips his coffee wanting more than anything for her attention to be back on him so he raises his brows and looks at her.

"I thought I took it rather slow," he said sliding into the seat on the other end of the sofa patting his dog's back, "I had you under me for hours."

Caroline feels her smile grow as she groans throwing her head back, "Shut up," she laughs as she hits him on the shoulder playfully.

"I like my shirt on you," he says after a moment his eyes raking over her as she leans back his eyes burning her skin everywhere he looks. "You should keep it."

"I think I will," she says as the dog finds something more amusing on the other end of the loft and Klaus all but takes up the rest of the sofa.

His smirk grows as his eyes light up and she absolutely knows what he's thinking about, "Stop picturing it," she sighs placing a hand over her face.

"I can't," he replies, "I want to do it again," he confesses making her gasp her head shooting up as his face leans closer to hers.

"With me?" she asks stupefied as his front door opens and a man in a suit strides in along with a curly haired brunette.

"We'll continue this later," Klaus says vaguely as he stands shaking hands, "Elijah, Kat," he says introducing them, "My PR team."

"I'm Caroline," she says waving a hand from the couch Klaus has left her glued to Elijah nods and Kat looks like a Cheshire cat on the prowl.

"Nice to see you finally gained some taste," Kat remarks after looking Caroline over and extending her hand, "Come on, I brought you some clothes."

"I see my brother still lacks it," Klaus bites out as the pair leave them clothes in hand to Klaus' room where no doubt last night's events are evident.

"Niklaus what were you thinking?" Elijah asks as soon as the door shuts, "Were you thinking?" she asks pacing the carpet, "After Tatia."

"We do not say the T-word in this house," Klaus reminds him as he looks at his bedroom door, "I like her," he says leaving Elijah to his deductions.


	8. When The Queen Comes

For Wavesofjoyy

* * *

"Their eyes are on you," she whispers against his cheek as she presses a kiss against his mouth feeling his lips quirk.

His eyes connect with hers as they walk down a parting pathway filled with vampires almost as old as Klaus himself.

"No," he assures her softly so only few nearby can hear, "I'm an old face," he tells her as his eyes look around the room, "They're looking at you."

Caroline tries not to let her nerves get the best of her as they eye her up and down, "Oh great," she mutters helplessly as they continue forward.

"Say hello to your subjects," Klaus teases with a small nudge with his hand at her waist before taking her other hand in his and kissing the back of it.

* * *

Caroline grinned as she watched Kol and Rebekah squabble while dancing clapping her hands as the waltz finished and Kol tried to leave.

The blonde turned seeking out her glass of champagne on the table behind her when she dropped her clutch.

She bent down to retrieve it hoping no one had seen her when she heard someone mutter, "I don't see why he bothered presenting her."

Caroline feels her high drop along with the smile she's had on all night as she straightens her back and plasters on a fake one.

"I have yet to see her up close but as far as I can tell her eyes are about the only thing I can stand," the man a few feet away says in a hushed tone.

They carefully look around finding Klaus and Elijah on the other end of the room listening intently Caroline's eyes dart to Klaus'.

He looks murderous and Caroline barely restrains the small smirk playing on her lips her mood lifting as she walks towards Klaus as casually as she can muster.

She does this before he does something to ruin his suit along with her night because while she felt a bit of self-pity earlier it barely lasted when she saw him.

"She's loud and terribly young, so naïve," the woman continued as Klaus took a step closer and Caroline grabbed his wrist before he could continue.

"He might be having a crisis," the man with her said as he sipped from his glass making the woman laugh as Caroline kissed Klaus' cheek.

"I'm fine," she promises with a small squeeze, "I'm just gonna go check on the appetizers," she tells him as she steps away.

Klaus nods accepting her response to the situation that is until Henry came by leering at him from head to toe, "I'm taken," he says as the man laughs sashaying away.

Caroline hears Klaus quip as she exits the kitchen staying close to the wall as she almost bumps into another woman on her right.

The woman whips her hair around and smiles at Caroline, "Could you get me a drink?" she asks Caroline with a belittling smile.

"No," Caroline says with a tilt of her head, "But you can get me one," she tells her watching as her face contorts into one of recognition.

* * *

"May I have this dance?" Klaus asks as he holds onto her waist with both hands already leading her to the middle of the empty floor of their bedroom.

Caroline smiles her hands sliding up his chest, "Well that was a total disaster," she mumbles as he hugs her tighter.

Her fingers run into his hair as he kisses her neck, "Caroline I know you enjoy being liked but that," he grunts as she tugs lightly.

"Isn't realistic," she says bringing his mouth to hers, "I know. A little respect would be nice though."

Klaus smiles kissing her lips, "Soon they'll eat their words," he promised as he helped her out of her gown.

* * *

 **500 years later**

"All this time and I'm still constricted in a dress," he says fluffing her hair as she looks down at the tight sequined contraption she's in.

Not that she minds it too much considering how amazing her legs look right now and the way Klaus is leering at her from the end of the closet.

"I'd love to peel it off of you and skip this evening altogether," she hears him say as she looks up at his reflection in the mirror.

She turns walking towards him already knowing what he's thinking, these parties bring him back to the stone age or whenever he was born.

Either way he hates the idea of it no matter how much of a thrill he gets out of it by having the power to quake in fear of him.

"Hmmm, tempting," she says as his hand wraps around her front she smiles as Klaus starts to unzip her dress with his other hand.

"But no," she teases as his lips almost touch hers and she pulls away from him with an extra sway of her hips.

* * *

"She looks beautiful," someone gasps as she enters the room with Klaus right beside her, a different tune than a few hundred years ago.

"I still can't believe it," another mumbles and maybe it's the same woman or maybe it isn't but Caroline keeps marching forward.

"You're mine and I am yours," he whispers in her ear as once more the room parts for them, the original's and the one true Queen.

"That is what makes this night even better," she tells him as they reach the center of the room and he turns her into his embrace.

"I believe I was promised a dance," he says as the symphony begins to play a familiar tune that has a smile forming over her lips as she lets him lead.

Two songs in and Caroline should have expected it when he literally waltzed her out of the room onto one neighboring and very empty.

"The party is that way," Caroline tells him as he leans against the door and she hears the soft click of it locking behind him.

"The party is for us and we are here," he reminds her, "So therefore the party is right here," he says coming towards her as he gifts her a devilish smirk.

"Do you always have to work around technicalities?" she asks as her hand falls on his hard chest her thumb moving slowly across the place where his dead heart lie.

Klaus finger lifts her chin up to look at him, "No, but it is fun," he remarks as he removes his jacket letting it fall to the ground.

"Klaus," she says in a wanton tone as he walks over to her settling in behind her making her breaths heavy.

"Close your eyes," he asks a his palms ride up the ends of her dress his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs lifting up her short skirt bunching it at her waist.

"Don't open them until I say," he says as she feels her back hit the curtained wall and him drop to his knees in front of her.

She moans as she feels him nudge her legs apart her head falling back against the wall as her hand runs into his hair.

"Shh," he reminds her to be quiet as he peels the slinky fabric keeping her heated center from dripping onto the floor.

He helped her out of them before his hands massages her calves up to behind her knees before squeezing her legs softly making her buck into him.

She felt his breath tickling her center as she gripped his curls making him groan as his hand grips her upper thigh making her squirm as his tongue slicks her heat.

Caroline bites her lip knowing there are a few hundred ancient vampires outside with extreme hearing abilities the information only winds her up further.

She feels his hand trail between her legs before she instinctively opens her eyes and his fingers glide inside of her.

He kisses the edge of her clit before he moans out, "Close them Caroline," she nods already appeasing him as he wraps her leg over his shoulder.

She whimpers clutching onto both him and the wallpaper behind him as he works her up tightening the coil deep inside of her.

"I'm close," she cries as he pumps his fingers inside of her dragging them as he hooks them to a particularly sensitive spot that makes her sees stars.

She rides his face with no remorse, "Klaus," she stutters as she feels him suck on the little nub of pleasure pushing her right over the edge coming.

He kisses his way up from her stomach to her collarbone feeling her pliant in his grasp as she seals her lips to his.

"Open your eyes," he whispers as he kisses her eyelids making her smile as she nuzzles into his chest, "I really want to rip that dress off of you."

Klaus helps her readjust her dress before he bends down grabbing his jacket and sliding it on, "You rip another dress and I'll stake you myself."

Klaus laughs as she hugs him nodding in agreement as he kisses her lips feeling her exploring hands over his prominent bulge.

"Later," he says even as he lets her rub him for a second longer bucking his hips into hands clearing his throat as he feels his eyes yellow.


	9. First Date Intentions

Mentions of thetourguidebarbie's amazing story Diplomacy!

Caroline listened through his entire explanation about how he was so not the kind of person to go out on blind dates but he trusted Bonnie.

Bonnie being her friend who got her to come here in the first place he was sweet and had a lisp that made her toes curl added with his accent.

She had been on a horrible string of bad first dates in the last few months since she decided to get back on the horse, the horse being dating again.

The first twenty minutes were awkward but he was nice, chivalrous, kissed her cheek as he introduced himself to her which was like ten points to Slytherin.

Talking came pretty easily, they flirted and bantered to her heart's content as they slowly scooted their chairs closer to one another throwing knowing glances as they went.

"I'm sorry I keep staring, you're just so beautiful," Klaus, was his name, said almost flustered at the sight of her which made her blush like a schoolgirl in response.

"It's no problem considering I'm feeling the same way," she replies sipping from her wine glass as she watched the tip of his tongue dart out touching the edge of his lip.

"I've always thought I was beautiful," he teases touching his face delicately making her laugh, "Thank you for the confidence boost."

"You're very welcome," she laughs on playfully touching his shoulder as he starts to vogue throwing her into a fit of giggles as she brushes his arm.

"Now just where have you been my whole life?" Klaus asks completely serious as she tilts her smiling face closer to his lips almost brushing, eyes dancing.

"Waiting for you it seems," she replies naturally her eyes dropping to his lips as she pulls back the waiter coming forward with their check.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" Klaus asks, "Anywhere? I don't want tonight to end so soon," he says when they're alone once more thrilling her from her head to toes.

"Sure," she answers as he stands helping her from her chair, "If it's not too bold, I'd like to kiss you before I deliver you home this evening."

"I'm sure we can work something out," she tells him as his hand falls on her back resting comfortably there as they walk outside and seemingly into forever.


	10. Queen Of His Heart

"Niklaus was king, he was king and he burned for me as he wed another. Every night he slept with me and awoke with her, his queen of the people. But he called me Caroline the queen of his heart." - With one last look to Caroline and heavy heart he says, "I do." To his bride, to the priest, to all the people of the falls. "It's been weeks, yet you have not touched me husband," his wife reminds him as he enters her rooms upon request. "I'm very tired Queen, if that is all you meant to say, I'll take my leave," Klaus tells her in an annoyed tone exiting. He enters his own room finding Caroline pacing back and forth smiling as he sees her bickering with herself. "I should not be here, you cannot keep asking me to stay," she cries as soon as she sees him amused at her neurosis. He walks to her quietly undressing as she speaks, "I must marry, I must be with a man that isn't you," she says. He takes her waist holding her to him, "No, for I will never take the people's Queen to bed," he informs her. Caroline looks up tears in the seams of her eyes, "The Falls needs an heir," she reminds him delicately. "Then you shall give it to them," his whisper is a caress as his fingers begin to loosen her corset his mouth meeting hers. "Husband, I've talked to the council, beseeched them to listen," his wife says upon entering his private chamber. "They're under the impression that I might be barren,"she says loosening her robe, "I assured them that I am not." "I've informed them that it is you who is impotent," she clarifies with a satisfied look, "And they will believe me for there is no child within me." Klaus rises from the bed, "It will not matter my Queen," he says bitterly titling her, "The whole castle can hear how eagerly I bed my love." "But I am not your love, I am your wife, the rightful Queen and I demand-" she says storming to him. "You are not the rightful Queen, and you do not demand of me," Klaus shouts his body tense as she shrinks. "No, but the council will," she replies softly leaving his room as Caroline reenters from his washroom fully dressed. "Did I miss something?" She asks making Klaus let out a breath before striding over to her melding their lips as one feverishly. He doesn't let her leave him that morning in lieu of lovemaking that has Caroline reminding everyone nearby who the King truly loves. "Sir," his most trusted friend and ally addresses him his eyes silently asking for a private moment. The King nods aquesting walking them to the edge of the ballroom waiting for the man to explain himself. "Mikael is dead," he informs him, "You know what this means" the man tells him as Klaus lays a hand over his chest. "How long before I can remove her from the throne?" He asks in hushed tones eyeing his wife at the other end of the room. "I thought you might say that," the man remarks as he walks him further back, "I've already spoken with her parents." Klaus averts his eyes to Caroline who has men flocking to her even now but only has eyes for him. "They'll take her if you keep to the treaty and assure them she is viginal." The man before him adds. "Upon my word she is," Klaus says quietly keeping his face void of emotion to not draw attention to the topic at hand. A few minutes later the man leaves and Klaus slips a note into Caroline's hand asking her to follow. He leaves a moment later hearing her catch of breath and polite excuses as he walks back to his bedroom. Caroline feels his lips on hers the moment the door closes making her gasp into his mouth in surprise. An invitation he greedily accepts sliding his tongue over her own, "My Queen," he murmurs against her lips. "Surely you didn't ask me to leave a party so you could kiss me," Caroline sighs as he cups her cheeks brushing softly. "Not at all my Queen," he pants his eyes alight with happiness a look she matches unable to resist. "Things are changing," he promises, "Soon I'll kiss you in front of all the kingdom," he murmurs hugging her tighter. Klaus grins as she absorbs his words walking her backwards to his bed, "But my King," she begins "There is nothing and no one to stop us now," he tells her as he eases her on her back over his sheets. Soon his Queen is removed leaving their marriage annulled as tradition stated the King must have a Queen. Klaus allows whispers to grow through the kingdom, wanderings of whom it might be, the whispers that were returned made him smile. The people wanted Caroline, his childhood love, nothing gratified him more than to hear her soft steps coming down the aisle of his church. Nothing filled his heart more than seeing her before him accepting his hand and heart in marriage. Nothing of course except later that evening when they were alone in the honeymoon chambers and she told him. Told him he would soon have an heir kissed her with joy, immense jubilation as he promised it didn't matter if their child was a boy or girl. Their love bloomed creating heirs for their throne for years to come but the most important fact was they lived happily. Always. And forever.


	11. Perfect Timing

Caroline swings her front door open bat in hand letting a drawn out breath when she sees him and debates setting it down.

She eyes his state of dress expectantly not sure why Klaus would be here instead of the next floor up.

He drops his hand holding them at his back, "I was going to ask for a cup of sugar," he remarks with a devastating grin.

She drops her stance arching her brows as she relinquishes her bat, "In your boxers at," checks watch, "11 pm?"

His grin barely falters but she catches it all too used to him, "I had a craving," he quips laying a hand on her door frame.

"I doubt it," the blonde mutters as she grips the door about to shut it on his angel carved face.

"Truth?" Klaus says stopping her, "Kol locked me out." He gives her his best pout as he watches her inner struggle.

"You can have the couch," she grumbles opening the door further to give him space to get through.

"Bless you," he says as he presses his hands together to keep from hugging her as he strides inside.

Caroline barely bats an eye in his direction as she locks the door, "Just keep the snoring to a minimum."

He looks back at her offended, "I don't snore," he tells her adamantly as Caroline laughs at him.

"Did you forget we used to sleep together?" She breathes out between giggles making him scowl.

A smirk forms at the memories, "As I recall we didn't do much sleeping Love," he replies enjoying her blush.

She takes a step closer, "And when we were finished you would fall asleep and snore," she told him with a tilt of her head.

Klaus smiles his hand touching her cheek, "Would you mind if I kissed you just now?" He asks randomly.

"No," Caroline confesses, "But it would have to end there." She whispers as his lips brush hers.

"Early shift?" He teases as he bites her lower lip pulling until she moans into his mouth bringing him closer.

"Yes," she mumbles against his lips as she pulls away, "I don't have time for your shenanigans."

Klaus chases her catching her waist as he nibbles her ear, "I'll be quick," he entreats feeling her rub against him.

"We both know you're not capable," she remarks all too well recalling how many hours they spent together experimenting.

Klaus, regrettably relinquishes his hold over her waist, "It seems your memory is slipping," he says as he honest to god winks at her.

"Good night," she calls behind her as she steps into her room hearing him accommodating himself on the couch.

"Dream of me," he replies truthfully as he lays his head on his arm knowing fully he'll dream of her.

Caroline wakes shutting her alarm off before it can start and wake the man she spent most of last night fantasizing about.

She ducks her head out spotting him on the couch as she tip toes to the bathroom her eyes roving over his stiff form.

She starts the shower undressing as the water heats releasing steam as she removes her hairband.

Smirking when she hears his boxers drop behind her as she steps inside sighing as the water runs down her body.

"Are you looking to prove me wrong?" She almost whispers as she massages body wash into her skin turning around.

Klaus approaches giving her a closer view of his stiff form before he plants his hands on either side of the shower wall pinning her in.

"Not at all," he murmurs droplets of water falling around his sinful face as her back touches the cool tile.

He steps that much closer into her space his hardness brushing against her thigh thick and eager for her.

"Just advocating for shorter showers." Klaus quips as his hand cups her cheek his leg coming in between her knees pushing them further apart.

"Conserving water?" She asks readjusting as his chest presses to hers creating an overwhelming sensation as her head rests against his neck.

"Exactly," he agrees as he kisses her again feeling her shiver as his free hand travels her neck and shoulder.

Whimpers into his mouth as his cock teases her slick folds still sensitive from the rubbing she gave herself last night

"Fuck," she hissed biting his neck making him groan deep within his chest as her nails left the grout of the tile to dig into his sides urging him closer.

"That's the idea," he teases as he lifts her leg up from the back of her knee with his hand over his waist.

Her breath catches as their eyes lock and he slips inside of her, "You have six minutes," she warns him.

Klaus smirks as he shifts making sure they don't slip as he glides in and out of her slowly working her up.

Caroline pinches his arse making him jerk up into her, "Klaus," she cries in response as he loses resolve pumping into her.

She mewls into his neck as he kisses her breasts lathering them with bites, "Louder Love, scream my name," he growls.

His fingers dance over her clit pushing softly making her light up inside as she drags his mouth back to hers.

He pinches her clit working her up as he pushes into her feeling her hands digging into his backside deliciously.

She breaks their kiss, "Klaus don't uhhhh," she moans against his lips as she feels him doing that thing she likes just as she tips over the edge.

"I know," he promises as he spills inside of her at the feeling of her clenching around him his cum seeping down her thighs as he pulls out.

"Perfect timing," he whispers as they catch their breaths clinging to one another the water still flowing around them.


	12. Out Of Time

That morning had started quietly enough in Mystic Falls the diamond city of the state.

Klaus awoke for a run catching Caroline on her way out of his beach home.

He caught her in his arms kissing her neck before she left him to get ready for work.

He jogged back home after an hour showering and changing for work.

He was eager to see her again, their quiet affair taking a toll on him.

He often felt that she felt the same with a look or lingering touch.

But every time they locked eyes at work she was the first to look away.

It's funny how he thought about this now while their lives hung in the balance.

Because this morning had turned into a nightmare of an afternoon for them.

They were part of a special unit one the city was counting on right this moment.

He watched her nimble hands working in front of him her steady breaths in his earpiece.

He tried to go over in his head his training, there must have been something they were missing.

As the timer clocked at two minutes Caroline turned her head to him.

"You have to go Klaus," she said instead of calling him Nik.

He recognized her intent was to distance him and he shook his head.

He wouldn't leave her, they would figure out a way out of this.

Caroline read his thoughts and shook her head, he saw the look in her eyes.

The gear they wore hid everything from view but that look, she felt doomed.

"Go!" She told him, "If you come back for me I'll kill you myself."

He took a breath a light in his head turning on looking from behind him to her.

"You just hurry then Sweetheart," he tells her touching her shoulder.

He wished he could kiss her once more, wished he had loved her longer the night before.

Now his heart was staying in this building his team around him behind the barracks looking solemn.

He growls rushing back to her with just under minute left to get to her.

He sighs with relief as he grips her arm tugging her besides him.

"I told you not to come back," she shouts at him as they work together.

"I'm not great with authority," he remarks as he helps her with the wiring.

"I can't get the wire," she says pushing him back to go, "You'll die!"

"Move over," he says pushing her behind him as he thinks of one last way.

The timer stops ticking, the bomb is useless and most importantly she's alive.

"We're safe," he breathes out as he turns to look at her his body still on alert.

"Damn you," she cries as she rips off her helmet and shoves it at him.

"You're welcome," he coughs chasing after her as he removes his helmet.

"You're welcome," she mimics swiveling around, "You're dead," she shouts.

He barely registers when she tackles him to the ground in full gear next to a bomb.

Klaus grabs her by the waist pushing her on her back their breathes intermixing.

"We can play rough after the paperworks been filed," he murmurs brushing her lips.

"Ass," she replies wiping her mouth off trying to get out from under him.

He keeps her locked, something she hasn't learned how to free herself from in their training sessions.  
Caroline caved angrily indulging him until his hold loosened.

Caroline crossed her arms as he sat them up, "Come now don't be mad."

"Smile for me," he pleaded his eyes softening as their team ran in.

"I…" she almost said it but they were no longer alone, "I'm happy you're okay."

His face is void of any feeling as he gets up extending a hand to assist her.

She takes it as their team works and celebrates happy over another completed mission.

He hugs her to him, to anyone else it would seem congratulatory but not to them.

"I love you too," he whispers in her ear smiling at her catch of breath.


	13. I Met The Author

She waited in line, patiently, which for her was a stretch, she still had no clue how those four girls had gotten passed her and bumped ahead of the line but Caroline wasn't about to get upset over it.

She was here for one purpose, to finally meet Niklaus Mikaelson the creator of her all-time favorite book series The Originals, in her hand she held her favorite one, The Broken Ones.

It was tattered and the spine was worn but it was her first book and she would die if he even touched it so she held her own and walked with the line.

She sighed in relief when the line moved allowing her inside the store away from the blistering heat out that was threatening sweat, and no she would not sweat in front of him.

She wondered what he looked like, how he sounded or his age considering she had missed the first half of the reading and signing thanks to her work shift being pushed back.

She still wore her heels and work dress and while she wished to look a bit more refreshed she couldn't be more excited about finally coming face to face with the man.

Her palms were shaking as she shifted from foot to foot her eyes following the maze of a line his greeting had created in the big book store.

Klaus kept a tentative smile on his face as he signed book after book asking names and stopping for pictures every now and again, his brother Elijah beside him waiting patiently.

He felt like there was no escaping, he didn't like crowds, he liked his solitude, a recluse at heart really, but it was part of his contract so he smiled as brightly as he could.

His mind wandered to the final book of the series, he had yet to start it finding himself a bit more than blocked, he wanted his characters to have a sort of resolution.

"Could we get a photo of you?" a girl asked blushing furiously down at him along with three other girls, he pursed his lips together hearing Elijah clear his throat making Klaus nod.

The line was moving that much he was grateful for as he signed off another copy and chatted with a woman who was surprising her son with it for his birthday.

The sentiment was nice and Klaus found himself smiling as he looked up his breath catching at the sight of an angel, truly fallen from the sky.

She looked nervous her halo of curls surrounding her face as she clutched a copy of his first book to her chest her head turning, her eyes locking with his for a brief moment.

'Holy crap, I just look at him.' Her mind registered as she dug her nails into the book swaying as she turned nervously almost taking a book case with her, "Sorry," she said behind her.

He looked like he was her age, maybe a few years older, how was it possible that he had created this universe she had grown to love?

"Because he's a freaking hot genius," she muttered to herself as the line moved closer to him making her even more nervous that she was forgetting her speech.

She was supposed to start off with a hello and a what she hoped was a kind smile before jumping into one of the upmost important questions she had thought to ask him.

Why was Klaus so lonely? The idea of a man cursed to live eternity alone without love of another that wasn't his family or even a companionship literally kept her up at night.

Maybe she was a naturally bubbly person and thought that everyone had someone to love or make them laugh but it figured to her that that was what his character needed.

She knew as well as the next person that his next book was the final of this series and while it ate at her heart she was eager to get her manicured nails on it.

"Niklaus, pay attention," his brother said in a hushed tone as Klaus kept averting his gaze from the person next in line to the blonde who had earlier caught his eye.

"But I am dear brother," he said signing the next copy in front of him with a grin, "Intently," he added as his eyes followed the line of her legs up her body.

Elijah let a drawn out breath as Klaus hustled his guests away quickly trying to get to one in particular though he doubted anyone could accuse him of being impolite right then.

Two last people and he almost jumped from his seat to meet her but it seemed her feet had other ideas as she fell forward almost falling into him.

Klaus was almost disappointed when she didn't instead catching herself on the end of his table smiling shyly as he reached down to grab her book from the floor.

Their hands touched as they reached for it at once, "Allow me," he said quietly his thumb brushing her fingers as they both returned to their rightful positions.

Caroline could die in this spot, his blue eyes on her, a small smile pressed in the corner of his lips like he was trying not to laugh at her and he was holding her book.

Dead. That was the only thing flashing in her mind, she was caught by him her speech forgotten –her question ruined, "You name Love, I need it," he said.

"Caroline," she stuttered as he smiled then chuckling softly, "I'm a really big fan," she blurts out before mentally facepalming because that was the one thing she promised she would not say.

She wanted to say something that would stay with him not something he heard all the time and she had blown it, "To Caroline, With love Klaus," he read out loud before handing it back.

"Will that do?" he asked leaning his head on his hand as he watched her nod in reply looking as if her mind might explode.

"Thank you," she breathed as she turned away from him almost mechanically stunted as she made her way outside and away from him.

He watched her go, "Smooth, little brother," Elijah muttered under his breath as Klaus tended to his next guest making him eye him evilly before turning his attention back to the man in front of him.

He smiled feebly as he greeted the last few people that had made a last minute stop in before the shop closed at six ready to head back into the world he created.

His fingers twitched to write something other than his name, something more than best wishes, he ached to sketch one face and possibly create a new character.

Eagerly he rose from his place patting Elijah on the back before checking his pockets for his wallet and keys and smiled to the store owner on the way out.

Yes, he thought, he would get home and write, he would work all night and possibly have the first three chapters with how alive he felt right then.

His muse had returned and he was giddy as ever turning the corner when his eyes caught a familiar halo of curls just a street down.

She kicked herself hating that she had ruined her own moment, stewing in her disappointment as she searched for her apartment keys juggling with her dinner bags.

After she had left she walked around for a bit wallowing before she decided on getting a lot of food and then cutting her grocery basket in half afterwards.

That was how she ended up here with four heavy bags outside of her building and a signed copy of her favorite book under her arm as she struggled to get her keys out.

"Caroline?" a voice asked from the stairs behind her making the blonde pause because it couldn't possibly be true -He couldn't possibly be standing behind her.

"That is your name, is it not?" he asked again as she swirled around dropping her book and one bag on the ground before scurrying to get the book.

"This is so embarrassing," she mutters to herself as she sees him helping her with the bag of avocados she dropped chasing one to the sidewalk before stepping back up.

Klaus hands her back her bag, "Listen, could we start over?" he asked shoving his hands in his back pockets like it was a nervous reaction to her.

"I'm Niklaus Mikaelson," he introduces himself extending his hand once more before recalling her hands are full, Caroline smiles as he helps her set her bags down.

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes," she says shaking his hand, "Big fan," she blurts again cursing herself once more as he blushes along with her.

"Would you like to invite me inside for a drink?" he asks tentatively grasping for her bags below them in show of assistance freeing her hands so she may unlock the building door.

"I would, Would you accept?' she asks almost laughing at herself as she lets them both in and he nods following her up the two flights of stairs.

He can't believe his damned luck he thinks as he walks behind her watching her body move before him slowly calming her breaths as she counts to herself.

Its adorable really, he's absolutely engrossed in everything about her, the way she flips her hair back or smiles to herself, she's sweet and so full of light.

It pops into his head just then what his books are missing, what his character is missing, light, and more determined to learn more about this Caroline.

"I had a question earlier," her soft voice cuts through his book plot and brings him to a perfect reality as he looks to her, "I'm gonna ask it before I mess it up again."

Klaus nods as she opens the door from what he assumes is her home allowing him inside, "Why is Klaus so lonely?" she asked as she shut the door leaning on it looking unsure.

Like if she might have asked the wrong question and he might drop her produce and storm out Klaus smiles as he sets the bags on the kitchen table.

"I suppose he didn't know he was until somebody pointed it out," he tells her delicately believing he was talking more about himself Niklaus than Klaus his character.

Two men he often thought were the same even if one was a thousand year old hybrid in need of something to add to his never-ending life.

"I ordered a lot of Chinese food before I made my way home," she says instead of asking how he couldn't see what Klaus had been missing this whole time.

One freak out at a time she told herself, once they had settled down with food she would dive back in, first though she needed to get rid of her nerves.

"Chinese?" he asked she nodded as she began emptying her bags and setting things aside meticulously, honestly she had still brought too much home with her.

"I like food," she blurts, "I really have to stop doing that," she cries as she looks away blushing using the food on the table as a distraction.

She sets to work on putting it away when he reaches for one of the avocados again before she can make a grab for it, "I like you," he says softly before handing her the avocado.

The doorbell rings as their eyes lock making her pull away to buzz in the food delivery person reaching for her bag to pay for dinner.

"Thank you," she says as she shuts the door food in hand her face beaming as she turns to look at him once more, "Did you want to stay and help me eat through it?"

"I would love to," he replies as she practically skips to the table where he still stands and sets down the bag filled with four food trays.

He watches her devour a whole plate and can already imagine Klaus' new love interest eating a heart to prove her loyalty to him, a bit dark but then so is he.

She doesn't drop the idea that Klaus is lonely and he finds himself enthralled by her ideas and suggestions almost as if she is just a part of the world he created as he is.

Her reasoning is incredible and her commentary would make his editor weep from joy, he finds himself almost half in love with her with each second he passes in her presence.

"I'm sorry am I talking too much?" she asks nervously, "I do that a lot, just talk, talk, talk," she rambles with a small laugh as if she's tired of herself.

"Not at all," he assures her sipping from his drink, "I'm quite at my leisure," he promises leaning forward so their faces are closer her breaths tickling his stubble.

Caroline blushes again the soft pink tint doing wonders for his heart, he finds himself forgetting to breathe absolutely mesmerized by her.

That and how stimulating her conversation is, it's practically dirty talk every time she discusses the differences between the regular white oak stake and the one Ester the mother of Klaus had created in the last book.

And when she throws in quips and references he nearly dies on the spot and he can't wait to see more of her, "Could I see you again?" he prompts.

"Sure," she responds a little more casually now that they've become somewhat familiar with each other the light dancing brighter in her eyes as he almost kisses her.

"I'd like that," she whispers as her hand glides over his shoulder to the nape of his neck her eyes hooded as she presses her lips to his once, twice.

"I'm sorry, I always thought I'd kiss the man that created The Originals," she admits simpering as he looks at her stunned.

"If you must," he replies kissing her, tangling their tongues reveling in the soft almost whimpers that fall from her lips into his mouth sending delicious shivers through him.

Their kiss grows into something more feverant his chair scratching the wooden flooring to move closer to hers as her body readjusts against his.

"I should go," he says almost painfully wanting more especially when he sees her eyes dim with disappointment, "I'd like to do this right." He clarifies.

"You deserve a gentleman," he promises as he stands wondering where on earth this nobility has come from because he'd really like to take her over the table and then to breakfast.

"Could you be a gentleman tomorrow and call?" she asks from behind him making him lose his nerve at her breathless request turning around to clash their lips together once more.


	14. Bees N' Things

Klaus takes in the scene, flowers of different shapes and colors surrounding the backyard of his mother's home as beautiful as his sister imagined.

He doubted however she had pictured that the weather would be threatening to make the flowers wilt along with her guests.

He turns to the snappy blonde on his side a friend a Rebekah's he's seen every now and again and would never admit to fancying -Maybe.

"Who thought a garden party in the dead of summer would be a good idea?" he asks bewildered as she refreshes' her drink and takes a biscuit from line of the trays behind him.

"Don't look at me," she mumbles in between sips, "I warned Rebekah," she says as she steps besides him making him smile.

"Well aren't you an event coordinator or," 'something' he meant to say when his eyes caught hers close to fury and paused at the look she gave him.

"Don't say or and belittle my job," she interjects in a warning tone as she places the small cracker into her mouth giving him a view of her tongue before she swallows.

Klaus raises his eyebrows abashed, Apologies Love," he responds earnestly his eyes softening for a moment when she looks away.

Caroline freezes nearly dropping her drink, "There's a bee, don't move," she tells him with wide eyes as she carefully navigates herself away from the refreshments.

"It's just a bee," he tells her as he turns to look at where the poor insect might be if it so does exist stepping in front of her pausing only when her hand grips his arm.

"No seriously," she says, "Remember you just dropped honey on you while you were helping Matt set up," she reminds him as she tugs him back next to her.

"That was at least an hour ago and I changed my shirt," Klaus replies as he hears the sound of the insect drawing nearer opting out the face that he was covered in the stuff earlier.

"Yeah but you still have some on your neck," Caroline informs him almost shyly as her fingers touch his throat wiping softly before licking it off of her thumb.

He swallows hard, "Caroline," he murmurs distractedly as the bee lands on his nose not letting him have this moment.

"What?" she says dazed as well before her eyebrows shoot up, "Don't move." She tells him as she lifts her hand up to swing.

He hears the slap and feels the sting of her hand over his face before the buzzing sound stops and his head feels a little bit more than odd.

"Bloody hell," he curses barely managing to keep his voice low not wanting to draw more attention than necessary at his sister's party.

"I'm sorry," Caroline says in a hushed tone her hands covering her face, "Is that blood?" she queries as she moves closer.

"Well it's not honey," he mutters as he clutches his nose holding off the blood with a napkin before it seeps through in red.

"I'm so sorry," she repeats reaching for another napkin and offering it to him as she inwardly panics looking from him to her smiling oblivious friend.

"Still harboring some resentment for that event gig were you?" he mumbles as he begins to make his way back into the house.

"No, I promise," she tells him as he swings the backdoor open and moves past her with one last look in her direction.

"I'll just go clean up," he says trying to keep his cool as he marches towards the guest bath on the ground floor hearing her smaller steps behind him.

"I'll come with you," she calls catching up to him treading carefully on her heels as they swerve heading to the only bathroom she's ever been in.

"No need," he assures her, "Keep your hands far away from me," he tells her as he looks back watching her face fall even though that was not at all how he meant it.

"Rude," she replies beating him to the door and sliding inside before he could a stern look in her eyes as he looks at her.

"Stop following me Caroline," he says as he drops the napkin in the trash and turns on the sink washing himself off.

"No," she says the 'o' drawn out, "I'm helping," she tells him as she makes a small blue package appear from the side of her dress.

"Is that a first aid kit?" he asks bent over the sink looking at her through the reflection behind him fumbling around with a few items.

"Yes," she says calmly, "Now get over here and sit," she commands pointing to the rest of the bathroom as he shuts off the water and grabs a hand towel.

"Bathtub or toilet," he asks his voice muffles a bit by the terry cloth not that it deters her intent in the slightest and when she smiles it's like the sun.

"Tub," she responds moving closer to it just as he sits spreading his legs out in front of him and she straddles it cleaning him up.

"Thank you," he murmurs after most of the blood has been cleared off of his cheek and the line of his nose with minimal pain.

"No problem," she whispers her breath tickling his cheek as the q-tip brushes across his cut with some antibiotic ointment she's been carrying with her.

Klaus wonders just where she's been hiding that handy little kit in her purse when another thought hits him and he blurts it out, "Why are you helping me?"

"I," she pauses' in her work, "We were getting along outside before I well did this," she gestures her voice going up and down animatedly.

"We were," he agrees softly his hand reaching for hers almost unconsciously squeezing it as she continues her work on him.

"Yeah and we don't usually," she adds with a tilt of her head her body inching closer with the excuse of his injuries.

"I think we do," he replies jolting from his place their lips almost touching his eyes dragging down to her plump parted once.

"I think you're grumpy and could stand to smile more," she says gently as their eyes lock and her mouth dries at his smile.

"I think you're beautiful and shouldn't smile any less," he returns as he pushes a stray curl away from her face.

"Better?" she asks setting down the q-tip as she picked up her supplies and omitted the use of band aids putting them back in her case.

Klaus shuts his eyes taking in a breath of her perfume, "Everywhere but here?" he whispers his thumb touching his bottom lip.

"Seriously?" she asks in a high pitched tone that makes him let out a soft chuckle as he nods to her his hand cupping her cheek.

"Afraid so." He replies as Caroline bites her lip in contemplation before scooting over and pressing her lips to his.


	15. Shadows Of Spies

In the darkness Caroline sees a single silhouette holding the one thing she came for, finally she thinks, an easy job, as she snuck closer.

Her lips pucker in his ear, "I hope you aren't thinking you're gonna walk away with that," she tells him as her blade meets his neck.

The man clears his throat, "I was actually planning on moon walking out, you're just in time," he replies squeezing her wrists with his free hand.

"Don't move," she warns flirtatiously nipping at his neck as she reaches for the drive in his hand and slides it into her breast pocket.

"I'm rather fond of my neck," Klaus grumbles softly turning his neck to get a look at the spy whose knife was clinging to his collar.

He curses when all he sees are blonde tendrils, "Drop it," she tells him as he reaches for his harness but her hand blocks him.

"Fine," he states bitterness in his tone as she takes a step back while he listens closely to the tethered rope he used to enter.

He looks up in time to catch a look at her face as she escapes with his only passage out of here and his drive, the only thing he stays with is the look of her blue eyes.

Her wrists feel the bite of the rope as she struggles against her restraints pissed that Enzo let her get caught and left her behind to fend for herself.

A few hours later in the deserted warehouse she hears light steps at her back and prepares herself for another torture session.

She turns her attention to the man frowning, "Oh you," she says fighting the surprised feeling in her chest at the sight of him making his way to her.

"You should be nicer to me," he says with his fingertips at her neck feeling her swallow as he looks her over for injuries sustained.

His hand moves from her to his waist snatching something in the dark out of her vision making her shiver at the thought that this might be it.

His hand comes into the light as she speaks, "Thank god," he grins crouching before the blonde watching her as he loosens her leg holdings.

She sighs reluctant but relieved, "That was a knife in your pocket," she mutters as he moves to her back cutting at the rope that binds her wrists.

He lets out a breath of laughter that tickles her ear, "But I am still happy to see you," he says enjoying the smile tugging at her lips as he releases her.

"Ass," Caroline says pushing off of the chair before her weakened body falls into his arms making his face the last thing she sees before she faints.

He laughs nuzzling the side of her face as he carries her in his arms, he knows nothing about her, not a name or an agency but he enjoys her.

When she wakes three days later Enzo is at her side and Caroline does her best not to look disappointed when he leaves her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Fancy meeting you here," his familiar timbre rings in her ear her mouth smiling as he approaches from behind giving her time to school her features.

Klaus watches her lithe body rise from all fours as she meets his eyes and he feels in his chest how happy he is she's here and not in fact dead.

"In a vault?" She asks readjusting her gear as she sets it back in her disarming him with her easy smile as she looks him up and down.

"In Paris," Klaus replies in earnest as he without thought reaches for the stray curl hiding her face from his view pushing it back behind her ear.

She holds in her gasp, just barely, "Because?" Caroline asks trying not to look like her entire being is on high alert at seeing him.

He tilts his head licking his upper lip, "Paris is for lovers," he answers simply as he cups her cheek satisfied with her wellbeing for the moment.

"Which why I'm leaving after this," she states as her eyes linger taking in his lack of equipment and his need to take what she was taking in the first place.

He seems to have come to directly to see her, no firearms, daggers, or even a flashlight in plain view just himself and a makeshift harness.

He follows her out the side of the building making her wrap her legs around him to keep from bumping into one another in the landscape below.

Hours later he can't begin to imagine how this happened but he's pinned her to the wall as her chest moves fast over his own fighting for breath.

"Harder, harder," she cries enthusiastically against his neck, "Don't stop," she presages as her nails dig into his ass holding him tighter.

Her lips were parted out of control as he dragged his lips over her own kissing her top lip over and over making her whimper at the feel of his breath against her face.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he groaned as her wet hair stuck to his cheek and he thrusted into her using a punishing rhythm after all the months she haunted him.

He felt his stubble against her soft skin as he sunk straight into her strong fingers kneading into her thigh encouraging her dry sobs as he cherished her.

"Your name," she sang breathlessly as he pushed her into the wall by the hotel door feeling her quivering over the drag of him.

His hand cupping her breasts pinching her nipples and relishing in their tightness making her gasp pleasurably under his ministrations.

"Klaus," he answers her gruffly as he sucks on her breast further toying with her as he slows down to keep her from coming too quickly.

The more he drove into her the more her hands pressed into his skin teasing his slick body as the sweat of his brow bounced off her nipple.

"Klaus...," she drawls out his name in a hard moan as his fingers rub at her clit, "Caroline," she groans giving him her name in return.

She squeezed his length tight as he tried to slide out slowly punishing him as he had her nearly sobbing at the sensation he created within her.

"Caroline…" he breathes dropping her on the table by the door items crashing this way and that as her leg rises to his shoulder switching the angle.

The intensity of his gaze swallowed her whole as Caroline felt every part of her tensing body tingle as he plummeted inside of her with a look of concentration.

Klaus tilted his hips filling her one last time before pressing his base to her clit shutting his eyes as he felt her flutter around his cock.

"Klaus," she blubbers as her hands reach for his neck pulling his lips to hers hotly as she escapes into the white fog of pleasure.

He draws out her pleasure bringing her closer to the edge one more time before he releases inside of her stilling as he clung to her boneless body.

She's in headquarters when she gets the news about her agency working with another for an ultimate goal and thanks her stars that she's not involved.

That afternoon however her stars are crossed when Klaus walks into the building asking for her specifically rising more than a few eyebrows.

Caroline is blindsided and not amused as she subtly requests that he comes to her office where Enzo is eating his lunch and calls her boss on the screen.

"I'm not working with him," she says as soon as the screen's logo disappears revealing Saltzman who nods at both men before addressing her.

"He's the best Caroline, and so are you," the man says and without another word the man is gone and Caroline is doomed.

"I was surprised to find you gave me your real name," Klaus says inspecting the worry stone she keeps by her desk as she gapes.

Her eyes dart to Enzo who has a look about him, "Out," Caroline tells her partner a gathering his take out and tossing it from the room.

Klaus waits until the door is shut with her friend on the other side of it Caroline turns and he feels he must clarify, "I gave you my name as well," he assures her.

Others might have missed the stunned look in her eyes before she wipes her face clear of emotion and marches to him in her white suited skirt and heels.

"I'm still not working with you on this," she says jutting out her chin, "I've read the case file," she states as she moves around him to her desk.

Klaus watches her settle herself on her chair as he leans his hands on the edge of her desk, "I need someone I can trust on this." She says firmly.

"This mission will save lives -you'll be a bloody hero," he tells her as she preens as he checks to see if he left any marks on her.

"I didn't mean to shag you senseless," he mutters as he straightens loosening his tie as she bolts from her chair enraged by his words.

"Seriously? Right now?" Caroline cries coming around the desk to poke him in the chest as the screen's logo disappears catching sight of the pair at war.

"It's a job," her boss' words still her making her body relax against Klaus, "A command," he adds as she looks from him to Saltzman.

"Do it and sort out your dirty laundry later," he demands before he's gone once more and Caroline is caught once more under his captivating spell.

His breath his hard against her lips as he leans down pressing his lips to hers tasting her before the door is opening and Enzo is returning with a wider grin.

Prepping for the mission would be easier if she wasn't so aware of him lurking and Enzo turning everything into an innuendo.

Caroline persevered through the entire ordeal that lead to Enzo handling the comms and Klaus was teaming with her on the ground.

Everything was set to go and came out perfectly like most of her plans but ultimately Caroline was caught in a scuffle with the remaining guards.

She held her own in the fight even as her ribs screamed as she took every breath she could muster before he showed up leveling the playing field.

"It's always something with you, isn't it?" he asks as her back hits his and they shift counting their perpetrators crowding them into a circle.

"I don't know what you mean considering no one actually invited you," Caroline answers as the first of the crowd throws a fast punch and she drops him.

"So I can leave then? And you'll have the situation handled," Klaus asks as he drops another as he hears Caroline take a punch behind him.

He swerves finding the man she was fighting with and kicking him directly in the jaw dropping him too as Caroline takes the gun from his harness.

"Do you know how to use that?" he asks as he takes another swipe at a man on his right watching her six just as she watches his.

"You never complained," Caroline quips with a smirk as Klaus rolls his eyes as a man takes a jab at his stomach while he's distracted by her words.

"Funny," he groaned as he head-butt's the man while Caroline uses his gun as a blunt object knocking another man down until there's only two left.

"Well then have dinner with me?" she asks as the other one puts Klaus in a chokehold and pushes him up against the wall though he looks at her unfazed.

"Are you asking me out now?" Klaus answers with a question as he reverses the move and Caroline finishes off her own opponent in favor of helping him.

"Is now an inconvenient time?" she returns as he puts the man to sleep in an easy move and takes back the gun she's offered him placing it back in his harness.

"Not in the slightest," he replies lifting her up in his arms Caroline's legs instinctually wrapping around his waist as he pressed her to the brick wall.

"They'll wake soon," she reminds him as he kisses her breathless and eager for more even as he tugs her bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Before their eyes open, you'll have cum Sweetheart," he murmurs as his hips grind against hers and Caroline had to fight to remember it only feels like he steals her breath.

"I'm hungry," she reminds him even as she invitingly rocks against him pulling a groan from deep in his chest as her nails drag down his shirt.

"I'm positively starved," he replies and she knows he's trying to sate a different kind of hunger and Caroline can't find it in herself to complain.

"I'm still here you two," Enzo's irritating voice comes through her earpiece and Caroline's head falls on his chest as Klaus chuckles.

"Are you attached to him?" he whispers in her ear, "Because I'm feeling positively murderous," he adds as he lifts her head up and takes her hand.

"He did leave me to die," Caroline points out recalling the time Klaus had saved her without even knowing who she was.

"Gorgeous, that's not funny," Enzo says as they remove their earpieces missing out on whatever the man might have said after.


	16. High school

Back, sorry.

It started off slow, like he was practicing which was fine because it hardly broke her concentration after all she was supposed to be a professional. So when she moved past her mouth exercises into soft harmonizing and Klaus connected his guitar to the amplifier she barely batted an eye. But when she started singing "All I want for Christmas is you' he kind of a little pissed her off.

She was in the stage of the auditorium while he was sharing the wall of the band room strumming the strings of his guitar to no end. He then started playing the melody to her song only setting fuel to her hate fire, or what she liked to call his effect on her. She shook herself not wanting to dwell on it so much because she still had to get through auditions with a smile.

Klaus was making sure she knew he was there, like she could forget, by playing a bit louder each time she started a new verse. Somehow the two of them most likely fueled by high school pettiness started a battle that grew louder with each minute. After the second chorus her lungs burned but she refused to give Klaus any satisfaction so she kept it up.

Caroline tried to remove him from her mind as she swirled on the stage with her eyes closed practicing the lyrics when again her mind went to him. He was practicing a slow song she recognized from the playlist he gave her last semester when he asked her out and she turned him down since she was seeing Tyler at the time. So sue her, it was her favorite thing to listen to and was detrimental to a few of her most praised cheer numbers.

He stood by his car watching her stride into the band hall an hour before the Christmas talent show auditions and smirked at the sight of her determined frame. Klaus followed instinctively thinking about passing the time waiting for Kol's practice to end in the music room.

Hearing her soft hums brought a smile to him as he rubbed his hands together for warmth as she turned into the auditorium.

She threw a look at him before entering, one that made his smile drop and his eyes narrow considerably as he entered the music room. His mouth curled as he found the amp in the corner deciding on the guitar he had learned on before he sat down to play her into annoyance. Klaus only thought of getting a reaction from her other than complete silent disinterest.

He tuned the strings testing the cords out to the quiet beat in his head before he liked how it sounded. With a determined purse of his lips he began to play, a Christmas carol, specifically the one she was singing. He thought about offering her to do a duet for him and his band but nervously pushed the idea aside as he played on.

Once he'd thought he'd proved a point because she was in fact singing as loud as the setting of his amp would go he stopped. Klaus found himself playing a familiar tune instead, one Caroline herself had inspired the first moment he laid eyes on her in this pony town. The memory plagued him in such a way from the moment she smiled in greeting sucked the breath from his chest. He would never forget that.

It was completely innocent when she switched lyrics and began singing his original song as she came to the dividing doors window still carrying a tune while she watched him play. Caroline sang, her voice matching the cords beautifully he didn't notice either, immersed in the instrument.

Just as she gains confidence in the lyrics he looks up catching her in the moment her voice barely wavering as she opens the door standing between them. Klaus keeps going encouraging her to come closer, his face open to her own filled with esteem in the highest form. He stands with their eyes connected as the melody ends smiling at her as he disconnects the amp before setting the guitar aside.

"And how am I doing?" Klaus asks taking a step closer to Caroline liking the way her cheeks and the tips of her ears heat at his proximity though wondering how he never recognized it before.

"Good," she manages clearing her throat softly, "You managed to keep up pretty well," she remarks with a grin as she wrings her hands together.

He chuckles growing closer, "You're annoyingly good at backhanded compliments," he replies with his lips nearly brushing hers smiling at the intake a breath he receives in reaction.

"It's a southerner thing," Caroline reasons half-heartedly as she sets her hands on her hip refusing to give into the urge of crossing them.

"It sounds kind of like our thing," Klaus tells her with a finger pointed at both of them grinning as she playfully shoves him back.

"We don't have a thing," she says looking away embarrassed as her hand falls from his shoulder to the middle of his chest playing with his longest necklace.

"I kind of have a thing for you." Klaus murmurs his tongue darting out to lick his upper lip drawing her eyes to the action, "A big thing." He adds merrily.

"Well. Likewise." Caroline replies shyly using her foot to touch his leg as her hips sway and his hand comes around her hips pulling her to him.

Suddenly the music room door swings open from the hall revealing one of their teachers, a pale brown haired man, "You're both in!" he shouted dramatically.

Both of the teenagers jump pulling away from each other as the teacher looks on knowingly, "I'm sorry Mr. Lupin?" Caroline says in hopes that he'll explain.

"The talent show of course!" the man exclaims excitedly rushing towards the pair, "You'll be the lead preformers!" he informes them already plotting in his mind.

Klaus shakes his head, "Oh no. That's.." he begins to say looking at Caroline who is actually smiling looking on the verge of laughter.

"You were brilliant. This little dance around each other has been beautiful to watch this semester. This song will be the fruit of that labor." Their teacher tells them.

Klaus and Caroline both blush at that bit knowing that everyone figured they'd be together by now but Caroline had spent too long denying it. Now though Klaus looked sick at the thought of preforming on stage for a Christmas show even though he had a band of his own.

"Klaus. Eat some chocolate you'll feel better." Their teacher says handing him a bar from his pocket before walking off leaving the two alone again.


	17. Just a Call Away

Major mentions of Camille and bit of Klaroline.

Camille followed Klaus into his bedroom eager to hear what he had to ask, that he could only ask in his most private of spaces. She wracked her brain thinking about all the things they had done lately that he might use in their conversation but came up empty.

"What's going on?" she asked as he shut the door behind her.

"There's something," Klaus begins looking unsure, she begins to fidget under his stare, "There's something I need to test," he says cryptically approaching her.

Camille is apprehensive in his pending approach watching as his hands came around her neck caressing her. She let out a breath of relief as he buried his nose in her hair, his lips brushing her neck.

"Just, stand still," Klaus asks focusing on the blood running through her artery as his eyes yellowed without her knowledge.

He tried not to think about a certain someone as he pressed a light kiss at her pulse his head rising slowly, he tried with all his might not to miss her scent. Something like lilac and something else that was distinctly Caroline.

"Klaus?" Camille asked drawing him from his stupor, "Who's Caroline? You called me Caroline," she repeats as he curses himself.

He swallows the truth licking his top lip before turning away from her, Camille however persists, "Is she the one you wish I was?" she asks hesitantly touching his shoulder.

Klaus shakes his head slashing before her his lips crushing hers as he tried to bite down the feelings Caroline instilled in him.

Nothing, he felt nothing, where he felt Caroline's skin warm under the sun, her skin soft as a rose's petal he felt nothing in this kiss. Nothing because Camille just didn't compare to the blonde spitfire back in Mystic Falls so he pulled away without apology.

"Nevermind," he stated as he flashed to the door, "I'll be back soon," he said locking her in Camille realized this all too late and was trapped inside.

"Let me out, Klaus!" she cried as she held her head to the door, her ear to the old wood listening for the man in question and hearing nothing on the receiving end.

He flashed straight into the streets of his city pacing at a normal speed thinking if he could just wait out the vervain in her system he could erase his mistake. He reached for his phone in his pocket dialing a number he knew from memory.

"You can try and forget me, you can live your life free of me and I will go on loving you. And I'll wait not knowing if you'll ever coming to me." He murmurs into the receiver, "Know why Caroline?"

He turns the corner jumping to the roof just as the sun sets in the sky, "Because the whole world, even your friends might think you're disposable, but you were never that for me."

He hears the city come alive in darkness as he paces clinging to his phone, his only connection to her now, "Not the night my curse lifted or any night after. The truth is Love, there's only you for me." He says hearing the voicemail click in end.


	18. Uninvited

Uninvited by alanis morrisette

Like anyone would be

I am flattered by your fascination with me

"I promise…I want your confession…I was already on my way…I could do this all day…Done monstrous things…cares only for you… It was all for you… you enjoy being ageless, fearless…And how am I doing?...It's okay, you're safe…I want to talk about you…I enjoy you."

His stated words are like a cloud overhead and while usually Caroline tried to be more about the silver lining than the cloud lately she couldn't help herself. Ever since the first night Klaus' feelings dawned on her in the middle of a pep talk. She was thankfully alone with no need to excuse herself for the anxiety attack that undoubtedly followed as she sat on her bed processing the knowledge.

Like any hot-blooded woman

I have simply wanted an object to crave

But you, you're not allowed

You're uninvited

He was supposed to be evil, he was supposed to be a spec, and she was supposed to distract that spec not think about it alone in her room under the veil of night. Caroline knew she wasn't supposed to miss his scent when he left the room. Not even the way his eyes locked and held on hers when he said something that made sense and she refused to admit it.

An unfortunate slight

Must be strangely exciting

To watch the stoic squirm

Caroline knew she wasn't supposed to be affected by the enamored looks he threw her way or the sound of his voice vulnerable and perfect when they were alone. She wasn't supposed to use the extra sway of her hips to distract him or answer his text with a flirty reply. She wasn't supposed to think about what their relationship might be like a hundred years from then.

Must be somewhat heartening

To watch shepherd need shepherd

Klaus following her around was a benefit only to her friends because honestly it was confusing the hell out of her when he stood so close. When he felt brave enough to kiss her cheek, to stroke her arm or follow her with his eyes as she came closer. It was hard not to see the good in him when he suffered and stood down at her command only bent by her will. Her morals. Her praise.

But you you're not allowed

You're uninvited

An unfortunate slight

This was the moment she was supposed to fear for her life she thought as the feeling didn't come, not even a hint of concern. A sort of flattery overtook her before it was washed over at the idea of his enemies, logically they worried her. She was so new to this world of supernatural but he had more than created the darkest parts of it.

Like any uncharted territory

I must seem greatly intriguing

The little dance they'd done around each other before he was desiccated, the vision of Silas coming to her in his form, Caroline knew what she craved. Elena wasn't so wrong to say that Klaus had gotten under her skin, in her veins one might say. She heated recalling the last time he'd fed her his blood, the way he held her feeling sorry for himself for causing her pain and even then she thought she hated him.

You speak of my love like

You have experienced love like mine before

But this is not allowed

She cursed him, cursed the fact that he was gone now snuffing out the light in another city far away from where she was. It wasn't her first realization, that he loved her, it was more of a twelve step program, one that progressed even as they lived apart. A voicemail here, a wayward text there, down to the written on postcards from different places in New Orleans he wanted to show her.

You're uninvited

An unfortunate slight

Once she admitted it to herself acceptance was much easier to be where she was in a hotel room outside the city waiting him out. She'd hardly been subtle in attacking a few of minions and snacking on them before sending the off with their tails between their legs. Caroline sensed him from the parking lot, she heard him sniff her out as she gave into the wolf poison in her system.

I don't think you unworthy

I need a moment to deliberate

"Caroline," he sighed as he sped through her door without an introduction finding her sprawled on the bedframe looking ashen. He was behind her in the next moment cradling her in his arms his blood spilling on her lips and down her throat. She hugged his warm body to her own wrapping his arm tighter around her waist the stronger she grew kissing his wrist as she felt better.

"It's about time you showed up," she her voice raspy still as he pulls her into his lap kissing her gently but firmly as if affirming she's truly there and safe in his arms. She gasps missing the warmth of his limber body nipping at his lip causing more blood to be shed, this time in pleasure, in joy, in love. She rests her head against his chest enjoying the feel of him holding her a pleasure she has denied herself for far too long she thinks as she inhales him.

He's the last thing she sees before she gives into exhaustion and the first thing she wakes up to the next day with a smile and every single day after that.


	19. Seeing You Again

Klaus tucks Hope into her bed kissing her forehead softly sensing something, someone, not a danger but defiantly new to the city. He feels the corners of his mouth upturn as he sniffs, the air is washed in a light floral scent that is unmistakable. He makes sure Hope's toes are tucked in tightly so she isn't cold before he reaches the door.

When they talked last week about her coming around he'd been more than thrilled and now that the time had come he couldn't believe his unfortunate timing. Someone on the other side truly despised him but there was not a single person he could single out and blame for what was about to transpire. He sneaked carefully to the walls edge of the hall wishing Haley had left earlier.

The scent grows stronger as he grips the banister of the stairs wincing as an argument occurs with the woman who's opened the front door. He curses his luck at being upstairs thinking about whether or not to retreat, as a man of war he knows when to intervene and when to let things be. Now isn't one of those times he thinks as he moves with speed down the stair case.

When the front door opened Caroline swore she was having a nightmare, in fact she stood practically frozen at the sight of Haley inside his home. It was easy to know she came and went due to her actually being Hope's mother in Virginia. Here in Louisiana it was a little bit harder to swallow her only reprieve is that Haley didn't look much better than her.

Then the brunette just had to open her big mouth and say the wrong thing as usual putting them in a battle of wills more than anything. It was petty and Caroline knew it but her mouth kept on going, mind like a steel trap, her father called it. Insult after insult the two women sparred at the entrance of the home of the originals.

Somewhere deep and dark inside of the blonde vampire she wished Rebekah was nearby. At least she would have a worthy opponent and not the uh, mother of wolves. That was a nice way of putting it. Haley's nostrils flared, her mouth parting or pouting, Caroline couldn't tell as she hit the blonde with a low blow.

The two seemed to enjoy the spirited conversation a little too much to get physical just yet but Caroline felt her teeth begging to come out. She reminded herself to be cautious of Haley's teeth knowing that other than a little wolf poison she could easily best the brunette.

"Question, if I snapped your neck right now would anyone care?" Caroline asks the fired up brunette in front of her with as much malice as she can muster in one sentence.

Haley shrugs it off quickly crossing her arms, "Biting words from a good vampire, you've changed." She almost compliments begrudgingly as they argue practically toe to toe.

Caroline smirks at that, "For the better I think," she replies with a smirk that would make any villain proud, "Time does that if you're lucky," she tells her adversary with a lift of her shoulder.

"Maybe," the hybrid remarks with a sway of her hip that has Caroline rolling her eyes, "But I'm still stronger than you, always was." Haley says with a toss of her head.

The blonde purses her lips thinking carefully about traveling the low road, "Oh Honey, you're only as strong as the people willing to stand with you." Caroline tells her blurring the road between high and low.

At that the brunette smiles a big winning smile, "I do have a couple of originals wrapped around my finger." She points out with little few or doubts that she's wrong.

Caroline laughs a big hearty laugh, "Haley, Sweetie, get it right, you're nothing. You have wolves and vampires alike questioning your loyalties. You aren't seen as a queen and you spend more time wrapped up in original business than taking care of your daughter."

The brunette is silent after Caroline's delivering line that definitely crosses into low road territory, "What? Nothing to say? Where are your claws?" she asks feeling years of aggravation rise to the surface.

"Have they dulled over time as others did your bidding?" the vampire asks, curiosity getting the best of her, "Tell me, do your allies know that you led so many wolves to slaughter over a flash drive because you couldn't work Google?"

Haley seems to react to that muttering a , "It was more complicated than that," quietly from the end of the room, the two seeming to have moved further into the home.

Caroline remembers how broken Tyler was after his mother died, she recalls her lonely summer and they dark look about Klaus after he lost his sired one, "It wasn't," she states.

"Caroline?" Klaus calls from the stairs interrupting their little row with the low sound of his voice while he walks through the living room.

Caroline flips her hair smiling in his direction, "Hi, I guess I dropped by at the wrong time," she says pointing with her eyes to Haley who seems absorbed if unamused by the transpiring.

Klaus claps his hands together, his lips looking dangerously close to smiling as he approaches the two women, "You're always welcome here," he tells Caroline.

Haley remembers words as she looks from Klaus to Caroline her jaw shifting as she speaks, "That's funny because I don't want her here," she states coolly.

Caroline opens her mouth to reply however Klaus interjects more avid than Caroline might have, "This isn't your home to dictate that," he says firmly.

Haley takes a bold step forward, her arms still crossed if only to keep from waving them erratically, "My daughter is upstairs," she hisses.

He stands between Caroline and her, almost symbolically as he points upwards to where his daughter rests in the floor above, "My daughter is napping in her home, where she lives with me. Tell me, where do you call home?" Klaus asks.

The brunette huffs, done with the entire situation, "Where is Elijah?" she asks checking her phone for messages considering he should have been here when she dropped off Hope.

Klaus looks annoyed at having to answer that question twice in three hours, "Not here. I suggest you look for him elsewhere," he tells her wryly, "You know where the door is."

The room is silent, the three here Hope's sheets rustle as her little body moves shifting to get more comfortable in her bed. Her soft sigh a moment later leaves them all exhaling a relieved breath, Haley throws Caroline one last withering glare before she's stomping out the front. Gone.

Caroline shuts her eyes embarrassed as she mentally goes over everything her mouth has just word vomited in his living room while he was upstairs. She blinks her eyes meeting his asking, "Were you listening?" because although she knows the answer she needs verbal confirmation.

Klaus' smirk turns into a bemused smile as he presses his chest to her side, "To the love of my life ripping into the one night stand that wouldn't end?" he murmurs against her cheek.

Caroline feels herself heat, "I'm gonna take that as a yes," she mumbles as she turns around so her chest presses into his, her hands finding the nape of his neck.

He presses a soft kiss to her lips, his eyes eager to see her as they open once more taking her in, "Would you like to meet Hope officially?" he whispers.

Caroline's breath is vanquished at the idea, "Do I look okay?" she asks preening while an amused Klaus kisses her again, tasting her lips.

"She won't care," he whispers cupping her cheek as his hand splays over her back pulling her close, "But I think you look as beautiful as ever in my eyes." Klaus says as an afterthought.

She sighs against him, smiling at the feel of their noses brushing, the heat of his skin radiating against her own even over their layers of clothing. Her lips tease his, testing as always, her tongue dancing over the seam of his lips encouraging him to kiss her longer.

"I'll take the compliment," she breathes between those kisses, "I'll bet she's even more beautiful in person than that picture you sent."

Klaus laughs into her mouth remembering the picture he sent her of Hope on her tricycle, "I mean she does have your curls and dimples," Caroline tells him as he speeds them up the stairs.


	20. Interview With A Rockstar

Klaus tugs on his ear scratching it as he checks the clock on the wall of the quaint coffee shop he's seated at with his guard not four feet away. He's dressed casually in his Henley and jeans sitting by the window as an excuse to keep some semblance of a disguise with his sunglasses on. As soon as he texts his brother and manager how much longer with he sees a blonde blur sprint past the window into the café.

He watches the tornado in action mesmerized by her agility in her nude strapped heels and very short gray skirt as she scans the room. His eyes wander over the fitted pink silk blouse tucked into said skirt as her eyes land on him a smile spreading over her face. The action causes heat to spread over his body hitting a certain area between his spread legs as she approaches.

She dips her head her eyes squinting as she looks him over appraising Klaus something clicking when her eyes meet his lips, "Sorry I'm late," the goddess says.

The attractive blonde slips into the seat across from him as he sets down his sunglasses, "I presume you're Caroline," he asks as she pulls her badge from her bag showing him her identification. Klaus crinkles the edges of his eyes, the corners of his mouth lifting at her picture.

He sips his tea tasting it cold a grim look coming over his features as he calls for the waitress, "I could have left," Klaus tells her as she sets up her recorder.

Caroline nods in agreement as she and pulls a pen from her bag along with a small notebook, "But you didn't and my job status thanks you," she says as she flips the book open.

"Coffee," the blonde waitress asks looking more over at Klaus than at Caroline which would bother her if she wasn't already snapping her attention back to her.

"Tea thanks," Caroline told her catching Klaus' smirk as he watched her order, "Lady Grey, bag in, and I think he needs another," she tells her smiling until she leaves.

"Impressive," Klaus remarks as the waitress dismisses herself leaving them alone once more eyes locked in amusement and intrigue.

Caroline clears her throat breaking the contact, "Shall we begin?" she asks her entire demeanor changing as she straightens in her chair.

"I'm at your disposal," Klaus says inclining his head for her to begin as he twiddles his thumbs waiting for her to commence.

She smiles nodding, "So why a rock concert benefit?" she asks looking down at her notebook instantly he misses her eyes on him. "What makes the deaf and blindness school closing down so important?"

Klaus measures his thoughts deciding on the whole truth, "My daughter went to that school up until last week," he replies leaning his arms against the edge of the table.

Her glossed pink bow lips form the perfect 'O' as she reacts, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know," Caroline says furiously scribbling over her notebook.

She looks adorable as she scratches out about four questions he only catches a few words of, "It's fine, Hope is amazing, nothing stops her," Klaus says with pride.

At his words she looks up her pen stopping, "Hope, that's a beautiful name," Caroline compliments even as she feels her ears burn because isn't she a journalist? She should have known.

"Her mother picked it not long after she died," Klaus tells her with a wayward feeling that no doubt was reflected on his face as he thinks back.

Hayley was difficult, their relationship was tumulus, but Klaus had never felt as blessed as when he found out he had a daughter. Especially after Elijah got word that she was trying to put their daughter up for adoption but needed his approval. She didn't want a broken child she repeated over and over but Klaus never saw Hope as that but he could never turn away his blood.

That was long before fame however, that was during the time he was going from gig to gig trying to make the big time. Fame was relatively new to Klaus but being a father figure he knew a lot about no thanks to his own, uh sperm donor. He let out a hard breath remembering where he was realizing the waitress had once again come and gone.

She shifts in her chair tucking herself into the table, "I remember hearing about that, I'm sorry," Caroline says, Klaus barely catches her words as he comes back to reality.

"It was a long time ago," he says waving it away as he tries t push down the long ago feelings in his throat that Caroline seems to catch onto.

Instantly he sees her cheeks pink, "Sorry, I always seem to say the wrong thing, no filter," she stutters as she sips her tea perfectly surprising him at her lack of slurp.

His eyes roam over her showered in sunlight, "I'm enjoying it," Klaus tells her using managing not to take her notebook and pen to sketch the sight before him.

Instead he takes a sip of his tea waiting for her to go on, "Do you have any sponsors?" she asks suddenly, "For the benefit?"

Klaus' brows lift drawing out his dimples, "Yes, obviously some would like to remain anonymous but for the most part it's people with deep pockets and big hearts," he answers.

Caroline grins nodding, "That's good," she says pointing her pen at him before writing that down looking down to hide her blush but he caught it either way.

"So why did you select that school?" Caroline asks chewing on the top of her pen, "Obviously you could have chosen any school for Hope."

Klaus reaches over taking the top from in between her teeth, "I wanted her to feel at home there," he begins, "You see a lot of children these days living faster than we did at their age."

He notices her nod of agreement as he continues, "I wanted her to learn. To interact with others like her that have different stories to tell. I wanted her to see…" he tries to say. "I'm not explaining this right."

"You're a great father," Caroline comments dropping her eyes from his as she writes everything he's said carefully making sure she's got it right.

"Not really," Klaus laughs, "I'm here when I could be having breakfast with her right now," he says lifting his sup from the saucer.

She laughs, "If that's your biggest fault I think you're doing okay," Caroline replies thinking about her own problems with her father. She knows her reply reeks of bitterness and it's totally unprofessional but at least rock star Klaus Mikaelson doesn't seem to mind.

He finishes off his cup and sets it back down, "Nonsense, I'm the devil in disguise," Klaus mocks softly grinning sinfully.

She scoffs even as her body heats, "I seriously doubt it," she blurts out covering her mouth while her eyes shut trying to go back in time and start over.

"I'm the king of rock and roll love," he quips as their saucers are cleared away by their trembling waitress who now definitely knows who he is. Klaus nods to his guard subtly making sure to watch the girl.

Caroline looks at him unfazed, "That's only one part of you though isn't it? You're a star but you live a fairly private life," she says a question somewhere in there.

Klaus lifts his chin, "I like to keep my life and my work separate yes," suddenly Caroline feels like she's the one feeling like she's being interviewed.

Her throat dries heading to the questions at the bottom of her notebook her boss absolutely wanted answers to, "So there's no way I can get you to comment on your relationship status," she asks.

He first slides his chair closer to her causing her to internally lose her junk, "I'd usually say no comment," he murmurs making her heart race.

"And that's changed why," she inquires cautiously not wanting to get the wrong idea as she leaned her head on her hand looking at him.

"Well, because I fancy you," Klaus clarifies just in case his heated looks haven't already tipped her off and news flash they have.

Her hand squeezes her pen, "Single, got it," she writes a little more firmly than she should poking a whole through her notes.

Tyler, his only guard looks at him his message clear, Klaus needs to get going soon, which prompts him to ask her something.

"How big is this article supposed to be?" Klaus probes Caroline his phone buzzing drawing both of their eyes straight to the ringing in his front jeans pocket.

Caroline catches herself staring at his crotch and winces making him laugh as she answers, "I'm relatively new at Hybrid so it's about a page big."

He's still smiling as he gets closer thrusting in his chair, "I'd like to get your boss on the phone and change that," he asserts with an air of ease.

Caroline can't help her squeak, "To something smaller?" she tests looking up at him apprehensively because she might have just done or said something wrong.

"The main story," Klaus corrects her texting Elijah back and asking for more information on Caroline's boss, "One moment," he articulates.

Caroline tries to wave him off, "That isn't necessary," she tells him trying to block his screen so he can't type, "I don't like favors."

Klaus chuckles, "Would you like back stage passes for you and you're boyfriend?" he bribes gently waiting for her to tell him something he doesn't already know.

Caroline loses her fight, "I don't have a boyfriend," she glowers playfully feeling lured into a trap as his dimples reappear at the knowledge.

"Fantastic," Klaus beams with enthusiasm not bothering to hide it forcing Caroline to strain from rolling her eyes because, well, she was interested.

A brief spark flows through them as their sides brush causing Caroline to gasp something that his him looking on smugly, "I'd like to continue this chat after the concert," he tells her.

Her eyes drop to her recorder reminding her of the purpose she's here, "Could I get a small interview with Hope?" Caroline appeals to him with a soft pout of her lips. She notices he's sharing more looks with his guard reaching for his wallet and hopes her question will bring his attention back to her.

"Do you sign?" he asks truly enamored by this point as he sets a bill on the table for the waitress placing his hand over hers when she tries to reach into her bag.

His warm hand causes flutters to engulf her, heat spreading low in her belly, "I was President of the sign club in high school, my grandma," she explains with immodesty.

"Color me impressed," he notes with admiration that takes his breath away as she shuts her notebook and tucks it away.

"Not just all this," Caroline quips as she shuts her bag with one hand and brushes her hair to one side with the other exposing her neck.

His eyes linger on the ivory of her skin wondering how to match it on a canvas back home, "Thank the stars. I don't like to be bored," Klaus follows up.

She finds herself leaning into him, "I'd keep you on your toes," she teases shutting off her recorder, her boss didn't need to hear that.

Caroline feels his lips tickle the shell of her ear, "I'd love you on your back first," Klaus implies making her blush immeasurably.

"Heavy," she replies with her voice raspy at the implication, the image making her nervous about wearing silk for the first time in a long time.

"I'll be going then," he says dropping a chaste kiss by her mouth, "Enjoy the concert Caroline," he tells her while he stands strutting to the exit.

"I'm sure it'll be all I'll be thinking about til then," Caroline calls hearing him laugh and watching him go from the window his guard on his tail.


	21. Bus Buddies

Klaus closed his book when the bus arrived at the stop pulling his bus pass from his pocket climbing inside looking for his blonde friend. He smirks finding her in his bench smiling up at him as she tucks her hair behind her ears. He moves past the yellow tape tucking his card away as he makes his way to her hoping today he'll get a name.

"In my spot love," he says taking a seat next to her his jeans pressing against her bare leg as the bus jerked forward pressing their bodies closer.

She blushes but doesn't move away as the bus glides smoothly forward when he stays close instead looking at him out of the corner of her eye, "I know," she tells him.

She smiles up at him tilting her head and lifting her chin up softly sucking her lip into her mouth as she looked back down at her phone. Klaus felt himself grin as he pulled his book from under his arm and opened the page he had bookmarked. While he looked like he was reading to any other passenger they both knew better.

She let out a nervous breath exciting him, "Stop staring," she murmured under her breath playfully annoyed as she slipped her phone in her bag.

Klaus shook his head softly straining to keep his eyes on his book as she looked at him, "I can't bring myself to," he mutters back hearing her laugh.

His eyes darted to hers finding that laughter in her eyes, "You're insane," she told him nudging him softly her hand brushing his.

Klaus pouted merrily, "You're enchanting," he continued spurred on by her eagerness to talk to him after all these weeks of playful stares.

Now she looked almost determined as their eyes locked, Klaus could tell something was bouncing back and forth in her mind. Something that had to do with him like she hadn't made up her mind about him yet and he was determined to make her see that she would be right to take a chance on him.

She growls surprising him, "Fine," she tells him a bit miffed, "I'll move," she says gathering her things and sliding over on the bench to the next one.

"Thank you," Klaus replies, "Though you'll notice today unlike other days I didn't ask you to," he says adjusting himself in the empty space she's vacated.

He leans his head back close to the window watching her face color once more, "I did actually," she mumbles awaiting her stop which as Klaus knew was quickly coming up. "Can I ask why?"

"I rather like spending these moments with you," he responds surprising her if the look in her eyes tells him anything, "Does that shock you?" he asks.

"Yes, actually," she tells him her eyes flickering from him to her window frowning at the familiar settings outside before looking back at him.

"Would it also surprise you to know that it's the favorite part of my day, seeing you," he replies setting his book aside knowing her exit is next.

The bus stops at her exit he watches her reach for her bag without a thought, "You don't even know me," the blonde tells him as she stands Klaus inclines his head suggesting what she says is true.

"Oh but I want to," he says with a grin as she walks past him waving goodbye to her, "Tomorrow?" he asks as she reaches the door.

"Yeah, bring coffee," she tells him with a small wave as his phone vibrates in his pocket Klaus waves back before he can try to stop himself.

He watches her go glad he's another step forward as he reaches for his phone plucking it from his pocket reading a text from his brother Kol.

'And?' it read making Klaus roll his eyes at his imposing brother who had recently found sketches of her on his desk at home.

He drops his head back on the window immediately regretting it because of the vibration causing him to lift his head and reach for his book.

He hadn't asked her name, or even on an actual date but at least he had established her interest in him Klaus saw that at a step forward.

Tomorrow he would get her a coffee and hopefully receive her name in the process until then he was late for his shift at the gallery.

The next day he got her name, Caroline, and secured a date. Six months later he told Caroline he loved her.

The year after that she said yes to marrying him. Two years later at Klaus' first showing she told him she was pregnant.


	22. No Escape

Klaus woke up that morning to find her dress in shreds by his desk, the scent of her perfume clinging to his skin, the memory of the sounds of her soft sighs vibrating against his collar. Her inevitable disappearance as he slept disappointed him so he pulled the sheets over his head letting the darkness set in, "Oh Caroline, there's no escape," he murmurs against his pillow

She raced the bus to the stop at the end of the block knowing she had to beat him to it or be left behind, Larry or at least that's what his name patch said was evil. He'd hated her from the first time she'd try to pay the rest of her fair in pennies –guess what Larry pennies were money too. She fist pumped the air as she touched the 801 sign lifting her chin up at him as he pulled to a stop for her.

"Good Morning," she tells him as she slides her bus card her eyes landing on her other predicament she thinks is name is Claude.

She clutched at her purse mentally looking herself over because it was unusual that he was here, Tuesdays and Saturday's he was hardly on at this time. She'd taken this same bus for three blissful years before he came along and took her seat, it was up at the front much on the left. One day he was there smirking like he knew he had taken it and since that day she'd loathed his entire being.

So maybe he's cute and maybe she's thought about his stubble and his large hands and his hot dimples 'Okay off the point,' she thought. Caroline took him in today he wore his usual boots and necklaces which did nothing to help her catch her breath. Not the look of his worn Henley or the muss of curls on his head as his eyes locked with hers briefly.

"You can sit down now," Larry tells her making Caroline move from her spot at the front of the bus moving past the yellow tape.

"Did you want to take a picture?" Guy with the good seat asks her as she sits in the row behind him setting her bag on her lap.

"I…ah," she stutters because it's the first time he's actually spoken to her and that's what he goes with, "Look you know you're hot. Deal with it."

He chuckles turning his whole body to lean against the chair his hand coming over the headrest, "I'm Klaus," he introduces himself.

"Caroline," she smiles with a nod in his direction hoping he doesn't feel her hands shaking as they let go eyes still locked and shining.

She takes the moment to tuck her hair back behind her ears scooting up closer in her seat until her knees touch the back of his seat. He bites the edge of his lower lip before licking it drawing her eyes there his smile widening when she does.

"Dimples," she mutters his teeth showing from how brightly he lit up at the remark making her cheeks heat.

"Tendrils," he murmurs looking as if he's blushing as well which only serves to exciter her further as she forces herself not to twirl her hair.

The crowded bus grows quiet within seconds, "Just ask her out already, it's your stop," Larry calls looking at them from the mirror up at the front.

Both throw looks over at Larry that have him silencing himself for the moment when Klaus stands, "Dinner?" he asks, "After work?" watching her stand up too.

She holds onto the pulley on the roof of the bus as she swings over into the chair he's just vacated, "I'd love to, eight?" Caroline asks in reply.

He watches her sit in his place, "I'll be here," Klaus tells her assuredly walking backwards brushing his hair back with his hand.

"I'll be off, let me know how it goes," Larry says as Klaus finds his way outside crossing the bus to throw her a kiss from the window.

Caroline rolls her eyes throwing him a smile as Larry starts the bus up again and she can get to work on time. She watches as his face gets further away blurring into the crowd building a new twinge of excitement brewing in her chest. She looks over her seat smiling to herself, something so simple as a leather tattered old chair brought her to a new chapter in life. At least that's what she tells people at her wedding while Klaus holds her hand.


	23. May We Meet Again

Caroline blushes under his watchful gaze across the ballroom fanning her cheeks from the heat as Lord Mikaelson smirks observing her as she dances. The twitch of his mouth causes her corset to dig into her ribs. The mere action causing her to inhale deeply, more deeply than possible under the rich binding material layered under her dress.

With the next rotation of partners she catches his eyes once more in a swift turn. Her lungs empty the minute he mouths 'Lady Forbes' making her miss a step in the dance. Her face colours for certain, not used to such courtesies.

She blinks looking from him to her partner, Lord Lockwood, she soon realizes he's been attempting to garner her attention. He smiles when he sees Her Caroline is focused on him, "Are you distracted Lady Caroline?"

Caroline lifts her fan partially covering her face revealing only her eyes. "I might need to catch my breath," she excuses herself feeling a presence at her side.

Lord Lockwood's eyes harden at the new presence causing her head to turn, "Might I cut in?" Lord Mikaelson cuts in taking Caroline by her gloved hand.

Caroline notes that his hold on her tightens briefly, "She is tired," her former partner protests nearly dropping her as he refused to let go.

Lord Mikaelson smiles only for Caroline almost petitioning her to move away from Lockwood, "I assure you, I am fine," she breathes.

Lord Mikaelson slides his hand around her waist throwing caution to the wind. Caroline forgets their surroundings, their politics, most importantly the fact that she shouldn't be with him. She ignores her father's glare and his sister's unladylike snarl as he takes her by hand.

His warmth seeps into her glove sending tingles of ecstasy through her as the first cord is struck music filling her ears. She uses the dance to show that she trusts him, he returns that trust with every dip and rotation. Each time they part her heart plummets. Each time their hands meet again her stomach flutters.

He almost lets her lead, letting her decide to continue or to pause with every breath nonetheless Caroline presses on her heart sputtering in the process. Mikaelson uses one finger to touch her chin urging her eyes to his for the final part.

Her eyes close softly when he murmurs against her cheek, "Thank you," in the last turn making sure no one notes it unless they looked on with devotion.

Caroline doubted she would ever feel like this again, like the clouds fell from the heavens keeping them nestled together. Nothing and no one might make her feel so adored or treasured again her father had insured it.

His hands lingered over her gloved fingers pulling one from the tip baring her hand she sighed as he kissed her exposed skin tucking the glove into his pocket. Caroline's mouth fell as he refused to give it back siting it as a token of her to keep with always and forever.

She tried not to show how much his words meant to her as she spoke clearly, "It was a pleasant experience," she returns as they bow signaling the end of the dance.

His eyes tell her something as they rise, something like 'We'll meet again', but Caroline knows for certain they won't. She knows this because her father pulls her away muttering curses about her betrothal to Lord Lockwood.


	24. Thing For You

Caroline span on her heel walking languidly through the grass of her front lawn sure it was the cranberry vodka that left her without qualms. Her date whispers something she can't begin to decipher in her drunken state against her neck as she careens her head to look into her bag for her house keys. Her fingers find the cool metal key in the zipper pocket where she's placed it before she slides and turns it in the lock of her front door.

She laughs her head swaying her eyes landing on the yellow cooper on the street she must have missed before finding Klaus resting his head in the driver's seat. The sight sobers her momentarily as her date kisses her neck asking if he can come inside Caroline smiles pushing him off gently with one hand.

"Not tonight," Caroline murmurs against his cheek unapologetically, "My roommates home," she explains pulling his arm off of her waist.

"Right," he says looking disappointed as Caroline smiles her buzz loosing it's cool edge as her eyes dart from Klaus to Tyler, "Can I call you?" he asks.

"Probably no," Caroline says bluntly her head actually starting to hurt, "But thanks for the ride home," she tells him as she walks off of the porch ushering him away.

"I.." Tyler begins but Caroline hardly lets him finish before she's barreling down the grass again losing a shoe in the process before tossing the other one aside.

She starts tapping on Klaus' passenger window making him jump from his seat his eyes wide with surprise before narrowing on her face in the dark. "What are you doing?" she asks from outside of the car confused as he slides out of the car coming around to stand by her side.

"I was giving you some space," he explains with a brow pointed at the car reversing out of the drive in an obvious attempt at attention.

Klaus drops his gaze to her bare feet snuggled into the grass pointed at him, "No need, I had a few drinks and he offered me a ride home," Caroline tells him.

"No other reason?" Klaus tests watching as Caroline walks ahead of him dipping down to pick up one shoe and then the other shaking her head at him.

"Nope," she calls making the 'p' pop as she opens the door for him to walk in before her, "But question, do you do that often?" she asks.

"What? Wait in the car, go over to Kol's or join a poker team that goes on for hours to avoid coming home to one of your dates?" Klaus asks listing all the things he usually does.

"Klaus! Why didn't you ever say anything?" Caroline very nearly whines as she moves into her room quickly undressing in her closet while Klaus stands at her doorway.

"Because, you had your heart broken, you deserve a good few rounds," Klaus says pitifully as she comes back out in sweat shorts and his old smiths t-shirt.

"That was nearly a year ago," Caroline rebuffs not wanting to even talk about Matt and what a disaster that was looking back. "So that's why you're like never home?"

"Honestly, I'd have to say yes," he responds nervously rubbing his neck as she reaches out gripping him by his Henley drawing him closer.

"Why?" she asks her eyes half-mast when they meet his and Klaus can smell the vodka she's indulged in as he nudged her back into her room.

"Because, I –I don't want things to change," he says softly as he helps her sit on the edge of her bed pulling the covers back before she crawls into them.

"I don't know what that means," Caroline replies teasing as he moves to rise and their mouths brush accidently making Caroline gasp at the feel of his soft lips.

"Sorry Sweetheart," he grumbles touching his mouth as he turns to leave only to hear sheets rustling then feel her arms wrapped around his stomach.

Her breath warm on his back, "I'm not," she mumbles before letting go waiting for him to decide if he's going to come back into her room or ignore this longer.


	25. I Dare You

"Truth or Dare?" Bonnie asks from Kol's lap making Caroline groan as she sips from her drink not moving her eyes from the bottle pointed at her.

"Dare," the blonde replies meeting her friend's stare as an uninvited guest enters their dorm room smirking annoyingly at her.

Bonnie's eyes widen and then a smile forms, "your dare is to go into our closet for thirty minutes without fighting with Klaus," she says.

Klaus laughs making her redden as he drops his jacket on the sofa behind them, "I doubt Caroline has it in her," he says throwing her a look of challenge.

"I was dared," Caroline bites out before throwing Bonnie a dark look that has her squealing with giddiness before Caroline stands.

Klaus' jaw drops as she takes his hand and waves at her so called friends before shutting the door behind then and switching on the light.

A few minutes pass with Klaus watching her from one of the corners where he leans against the wall while she goes through her shoes.

"Do you really hate me this much?" he asks with a hint of something Caroline doesn't want to identify as her head turns to look at him.

"It would be easier if I hated you," Caroline replies cryptically their otherwise silence alerting them to the fact that their friends have left them alone.

They hear a lock and Caroline curses and thanks her friend all at once but boy was she going to hear it later she thinks as she moves closer to him.

"It would be better if I knew what that meant," he says as he reaches for the door knob and Caroline stops him from reaching it.

He looks at her confused as her hand grips it and she shakes her head hoping she doesn't lose her cool and he catches on quickly.

Caroline drops to her knees in the closet of her dorm room where she and Klaus were locked in thanks to their loving and meddling friends.

With a deep breath she moistens her lips tugging her shirt lower so he sees the valley of her breasts the fabric rubbing against her nipples tightening them.

She moans as she runs a thumb over one, "Klaus," she sighs as she rolls her head back and slides her hand down her chest over her stomach.

She meets his eyes as her hands tease herself before reaching for his hips and running under his shirt over his taunt stomach.

She feels his body tense in realization his hand coming to her cheek caressing softly noting the way she moved into his touch.

"Caroline, what are you?' he begins to ask as her hands tug down his zipper and undo his button before sliding her hand inside.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" she asks as her hand grabs the base of him squeezing making Klaus groan and drop his head.

She smiles as she uses her free hand to pull down his jeans around his ankles and he uses one hand to support himself against the wall.

"You don't have to prove anything," Klaus sighs as she blows on his tip his hand going into her hair scratching her scalp.

"Quiet," she murmurs kissing over his happy trail making him grumble something about her to keep going because it's incredible.

She moans kissing the tip making a bead bleed out before she licked teasing him with a soft blow feeling him rock his hips up.

Caroline dips her head her mouth kissing just under his base right above his tightening balls as she plays with him licking the underside of his cock.

"That was," Klaus moans squeezing his eyes shut as he grips her hair tighter at her ponytail driving her lips to suck over his cock.

Caroline moans swallowing over him as she rubs her thighs together growing more and more aroused watching Klaus come undone.

Her hand runs down his thigh scratching lightly as she nips him softly causing him to push deeper into her throat fucking her mouth.

"Don't move," he growls as he holds her head in place concentrating and Caroline's hand stills between her moistened legs.

Her eyes widening as he bites down on his lip to keep from drawing their friend's attention yanking on her hair so tightly she moans.

The vibration causing him to come deep in her throat making her swallow him her cheeks hallowing as she sucks her way to his tip.

She smirks as she lifts her hand from her skirt licking her fingers as he watches his cock twitching at the sight of it.

"All clean," she tells him as she helps him pick up his boxers and jeans kissing his tip before sheathing him back in place.

Klaus extends his hand helping Caroline back up, "Brace yourself," he says catching her hips in his hands and lifting her against the closet door.

"What are you?" she begins to ask before he rolls his hips over her sensitized center making her whimper against his neck.

"Get yourself off," he says supporting her by her thighs as her hips begin to rock against him her nails digging into her shirt and back.

"Use me," he whispers as he kisses her shoulder encouraging her as his hand crawls down her ass and rubs around before penetrating.

"Fuck," she groans climbing him as she pushes down on his finger her clit rubbing over his jeans making her cry out against his mouth as he drags it to his.

"I know," he whispers as she feels him push into her his length hardening as she feels her insides liquefy when he adds an additional finger.

"I'm," she sighs as she flutters around him her eyes locked with his as she comes with a silent cry against his grinning lips.


	26. Poker Night

"One more game," Tyler says while gritting his teeth pleading with Klaus as he sets Tyler's watch across his wrist mockingly.

"You have nothing more I want," Klaus reminds him as he tucks his winnings into his suit jacket.

"You've been looking at my girlfriend all night," he pokes sparking Klaus' interest if only briefly.

"You wouldn't do that your pretty little girlfriend," Klaus replies waving him off, sure he'd looked, all semester.

He was interested but there were only so many times a man could be rebuffed and for the likes of Tyler it was a matter of ego.

Now it seemed Tyler wasn't as loyal as Caroline was, "Only for a night though," Tyler said cutting into his musings.

"If she says yes," Klaus concedes with a nod sitting back to watch Caroline decline Tyler's offer.

Caroline taps her heel wanting more than anything to go back an hour and take Bonnie up on leaving with Kol.

Instead she's stuck here watching her boyfriend lose to her French tutor in an underground college poker championship.

She breathes a sigh of relief when she turns her head finding Tyler next to her giving her a brief kiss on the lips.

He gives her a confusing kind of look as he holds her, "Caroline, I'm out," Tyler whispers against her cheek.

She smiles gratefully, "Good let's go," she replies taking his am from her waist surprised when he tugs her back.

"No, I'm out of money, I bet you in the next game," he clarifies his eyes flickering from her over to Klaus who sat smugly at the poker table.

"You can't bet a person," Caroline hisses as she pushes past him over to Klaus.

"It's you or my dad's watch," Tyler tells her making her pause, it was the only thing he had left of the man.

"I can't believe you," she breathes her strides turning into a slow walk as she moves to the poker table accepting her fate.

"Aren't you lovely with a flush of red to your cheeks," Klaus compliments as he extends the chair next to him for her.

She pushes back the need to scream as she looks at her boyfriend, "It's done," Tyler says quietly as he sits across the poker table.

Caroline ignores Klaus and moves to sit with Tyler over in the middle, "Na –uh Sweetheart, wouldn't want you cheating. Sit by me," Klaus coaxes.

"I'm not yours, whatever the outcome," she warns him grabbing a completely different chair before sitting next to Klaus.

She looks up at the ceiling feeling more naked than she did when she first put on the red strapless number in her dorm room earlier.

She refuses to meet Klaus' eyes, refuses to acknowledge Tyler whom she's known her entire life because how dare he?

"Care, I'm sorry," Tyler says as they begin to shuffle the deck of cards splitting them accordingly.

"We're through," she tells him as she sits back with her arms crossed throwing Klaus a dark look when his eyes roam over her.

"I thought you'd say no," Klaus tests her as the game begins and it's the first time she can look at him without a hindering thought in mind.

"It's harder to say no when feelings are involved," Caroline tells him rubbing her shoulders protecting her skin from the goosebumps forming.

"You're in love with him?" Klaus asks removing his suit jacket as Tyler takes his turn and sweeping it over her shoulders.

"I thought I was," Caroline responds listening for signs of life on Tyler's end and receiving a disappointing silence.

"Did you read over next weeks notes?" Klaus asks her as the game continues his eyes on her instead of his cards.

"Briefly," she admits tugging the lapels of his jacket across her front to keep warm, "I have some time put aside for it tomorrow."

"Maybe if you're not too cross with me then I could join you," Klaus says dealing his last hand after Tyler sets down his cards.

"He won," Tyler mumbles to himself looking at his cards in disbelief before his eyes narrow looking up at Caroline.

"Do you have a pen?" Caroline asks Klaus he nods reaching into the jacket she wears to pull it out and hand to her.

She takes a card from the deck and writes her information on it along with directions, "You can meet me here tomorrow," she tells him.

"Truly?" Klaus asks as she removes his jacket and hands it back to him along with his pen watching as she stands.

"Yes," she tells him leaning so her lips are just above his, "But you have to give Tyler back his watch -it was his dads," she says.

Klaus removes the watch for his wrist and slides it across the table that instant making Caroline smile as she sets a hand on his chest.

"Thanks," she sighs against his cheek kissing him softly before she leaves without another word to Klaus or Tyler.


	27. Word Challenge

Prompt challenge I did, I few short stories listed.

Caroline sucked her lip into her mouth watching Klaus from across the hallway with a darkening look in her eyes that he caught on his way to her place. "Caroline," he called holding the elevator for her as she made her way over strutting into the elevator grazing his shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asks as he's pressed against the lifts wall with her leg hooking over his hip. "I've waited years for this," she whispers against his mouth before kissing him, "Would you deny me this?" she asks. Klaus rubs her thigh, "I couldn't deny my Queen anything," he answers brusquely seeking her lips.

24\. Returned from the dead kiss

"There she is," he says lowly as her eyes open to the moonlight that surrounds them Caroline looks to Klaus in amazement as she sits up on the rock.

"How is this possible?" she asks hugging him feeling Klaus squeeze her tightly against him his hand running into her hair as his lips pepper the side of her face with kisses.

"You weren't done yet," he says ominously as he cradles her in his arms pulling back if only to look into her eyes now so full of life swirling with the earth's blue.

Caroline smiles animatedly seeing only him her prince of darkness.

The man living in the shadows only to live under the light of the moon where Caroline reigned as the night goddess of the world.

"I was dethroned," she remembers touching her heart just above the healed wound that had caused her demise finding it gone her torn dress serving as a reminder.

"Reckoning has been prepared," he promises his eyes falling over her quivering lips responding to the teasing of his index finger across the seam.

"Make sure it is seen through," she tells him as she scoots into him resting her temple against his their noses brushing as she tastes of his mouth.

"Consider it done," he states between a nip and a suck of her lip into his mouth savoring the sweet nectar of her lips and tongue sliding over his own.

"Always so eager to fall at me feet," she jibes as she straddles his hips making him groan deep in his throat as she settles herself above him.

"It usually leads to you calling out my name," he responds with a smug look as he rips the rest of her ruined attire sucking on her collarbone.

21\. Jealous kiss CAROLINE TO KLAUS

The blonde seethed from her corner at the small victory party her ex Tyler was throwing while his parents were out of town watching Klaus on the other end.

She was supposed to hate the high school slacker, it was like a law or something but no –instead they had been secretly seeing each other since detention two months ago.

The last time she was this pissed at Klaus it ended with them making out with him on the principal's desk before making it back to his truck out by the falls.

All the secrecy seemed to annoy him and he had showed just as much every time he caught Tyler or Matt hanging around her a little too closely with every part of him.

But tonight, tonight he had decided to throw an ultimatum her way and damn him for looking so hot in the shirt she had picked out for him and made him wear.

Why was he even at this party, she asked herself as he materialized a few feet in front of her and Caroline found herself gravitating towards him.

"Stop smiling at her," Carline murmurs as she drops her empty beer bottle in the trash next to where Klaus stands making doe eyes at the brunette from French class.

"Just tell them and I'll stop," he whispers back as she turns around watching him part the floor in a pathway to the girl making doe eyes at him.

She closes her eyes and tries to count to ten but only makes it to six before she groans and grabs his shirt from behind yanking Klaus back ignoring the eyes at her back.

"Stay away from my boyfriend," Caroline exclaims as she pulls Klaus back to her sealing her lips with his making sure he and everyone there knows who he wants.

His lips were parted surprised and Caroline bit and sucked moaning at all the right places as she felt his arms press her closer to him with a smile stretching on his face when she pulled away.

"Jealous?" he asked making her laugh as she smacks his chest dipping her head into his chest as the senior class erupts in cheers and obscene remarks.

24\. Returned from the dead kiss (kc)

"He bit the apple," Caroline groans as she drops her armor on the bench rubbing her face with both hands, "How am I supposed to explain to King Mikael?"

"Oh I know, I'll just say 'Hey your son just won't listen because he's the biggest jerk alive and now he's dead!' how was that? Was that bad?" Caroline asks the fairies following after her.

"It could use some work Lady Caroline," the eldest, Maggie said with a bit of a grimace as Caroline continues pacing the floor lifting her sword to think.

"We could try one thing," the blue fairy said looking at Maggie and then to Caroline who swung and waved her sword for her to continue.

"True love's kiss," she whispers turning Caroline's jaw slack her sword nearly falling from her grasp, "You could kiss the master," she suggests softly.

"Too bold," Caroline nearly shouts as she wracks her brain for another solution because there has to be another, "Who is that awful woman he entertains?" she asks.

"He doesn't love her," Maggie says using her magic to remove Caroline from her sword and making her understand, "He loves you, you must go."

"It's not me," Caroline insists preferring to dance with the devil than to kiss his lips again, "I'm going to King Mikael now and explaining what happened."

"On no you are not," Blue says waving her own wand and Caroline barely has time to brace herself before she is sent to Klaus' bedside making her face him.

She looks down noting the change of her under armor to a day dress and groans rushing to the door just in time to hear it lock forcing her to stay with him.

With a deep breath she walks to his side and looks at his normally pink lips now blue her fingers tracing the cold seam of them as she sits by his side.

"This better work," she whispers as her lips follow the warm trail her finger traced moving against him her eyes closed as her heart makes a wish.

She sighs regretfully beginning to pull away as Klaus remains unresponsive finding herself unable to when he smiles and his hands reach for her hips.

"Caroline," he murmurs groggily as with the rest of his strength he lifts her over him kissing her fully on the mouth, "You brought me back," he sighs.

3\. drunk/sloppy mess

There was little warning before it happened if you didn't count years of unsettled tension and heavy looks from tight spaces at parties thrown by people they hated.

But Klaus couldn't recall any of that at all at the moment because once her warm soft lips pressed against his parted once his mind grew roaringly blank.

He tried to remind himself that it was mistletoe and that this was part of the 'Let's pretend we're dating' plan to get her creepy boss from hitting on her.

For an hour or so there he thought she had chickened out by the way she was downing the glasses of white wine and hoarding the appetizers but clearly she hadn't.

In fact Caroline was being fairly assertive in her kiss drawing sounds from him as he indulged in her drunken kiss loving that even drunk it was still tasting very much of her.

Her lips moved over his hazily as she clung to him most likely to keep her balance in the shoes that undoubtedly ere not helping her footing at the moment.

"Take me home," she giggled against his mouth making him grin as Caroline waved her empty glass until bonnie wretched it from her grasp and told her to go home.

Klaus held onto Caroline as they made their way from the party to the elevator reminding his lower bodily functions to not point to her as she stood so closely.

He pressed her to the elevator wall as the door shut leading them down to the parking lot and Caroline caught him by the collar bringing his lips closer.

"I like kissing you," she whispers in a slur as she pecks at his lips not kissing but tasting as Klaus tries not to do anything rash or anything she'll regret.

"Kiss me," she pouts as she feels his lips stiffen her words making him smile again only gaining him a growl as the doors open leading to the garage.

"I'll kiss you tomorrow when you're sober," Klaus promises as he tucks her into the passenger side while she promises to never talk to him again.

22\. Giggly kiss

"You're my best friend and I love you but I am not going to kiss you to make her jealous," Caroline tells Klaus as she shuts his bedroom door.

"Well of course you aren't going to kiss me in front of her right now, we need to practice," Klaus insists as removing his school shirt in favor of a band shirt.

"Practice kissing?" Caroline asks pulling her hair back into a messy bun as she reaches for her backpack, "I can kiss. Not that I'm gonna kiss you but I can."

"I know you can, we kissed in grade school," Klaus reminds her making Caroline color at the memory before tossing him her shoe, "Careful Love," he says barely dodging.

"We need to practice on each other, and we aren't making her jealous," Klaus clarifies, "We're reminding her of what she no longer has and you always hated her. Win –win."

"Just because I didn't like her doesn't mean I'm going to kiss you to remind her of how great, and hot and fantastic you are," Caroline says as he walks closer.

"You flatter me," Klaus says crawling on the bed next to her and tossing her textbook aside making her shove him a move that has her instead pinned under him.

"Klaus," she breathes tickling his face as he brushes her loose waves out of her face making her chest heave against his with anxiety as his eyes drop to her lips.

"Caroline," he grins as he sucks on her bottom lip forcing her to giggle her head bumping into his as his hand tickles her ribs without meaning to.

"I'm sorry," she laughs as he whines in pain falling on his back with Caroline following kissing his brow bone where she hit him with her forehead.

"If you didn't want to kiss me," he says wincing as she checks him over making sure she hasn't hurt him too badly because she was enjoying what he was doing.

"I said-" she tried to remind him, "You tickled me and I reacted," she said forgetting about her reluctance, "Let's try again." Caroline offers.

Klaus' eyebrows rise into his hairline and he winces but it doesn't stop him from lifting his head up and kissing her senseless, "What about Haley?" she moans.

"Ploy," he mumbles between kisses as he rolls her over on her back where they started and kisses her until her mind goes numb from thought and existence.


	28. Angels And Devils: A Crossroads

Klaus watches her strut towards him the space between them narrowing.

The devil observes her bare feet and her long legs partially hidden in the blush colored dress.

A smirk forms as his eyes run up her waist and chest to her collar before landing on her face.

Caroline shuts her eyes as she tucks in her chin only partially opening her eyes.

His breath catches as she watches him from under her lashes.

Her lips part and he can't wait for first thing she'll say.

"Stop smiling -the action isn't going to drop my panties," the angel bites out with a smirk.

His reaction clearly amuses her because she breaks into a grin he doesn't dream of not returning.

"My hybrids-" Klaus begins.

"-Minions!" she interjects coloring in the face.

"Were right about you," he tells her, "Face of an angel, voice of a devil."

Klaus bites the corner of his lip because a devil doesn't grin -he smirks.

Caroline looks at him standing in ease beside him when he's all nerves and words.

She laughs, "You would know all about fallen angels and enlightened demons."

Klaus feels another tug of a smile watching her in her element –teasing him.

"This isn't about up there or down below our feet Love," he says watching her reaction.

Her perfect as a cupid's bow lips part at the endearment before she can correct herself.

The angel's mouth closes almost in a pout as she turns to face him.

"I know it isn't," she tells him and the devil himself finds he is surprised at her.

"Really?" the word tumbles from his lips as he takes a step forward setting his foot between hers.

Caroline tilts her head at the action her eyes flickering down.

Her head rises and her eyes meet his squarely, "You're talking about the here and now."

Klaus licks his upper lip, "I'm talking about you and me."

Her hand is at his chest before either can think anything of it, "There is no-"

Klaus feels the warmth of her hand seep into the fabric of his shirt and spread over his dead heart.

"I'll ignore that," he replies hoarsely as she takes her hand back.

Caroline crosses her arms making sure she doesn't touch him again.

Her next words make him laugh, "I don't think you should."

By now they're walking in a circle merrily playing a game of cat and mouse.

Angel and Devil.

Temptation and Sensation.

"Then why are you here?" Klaus demands, "You could go anywhere –anywhere, why are you here?"

Caroline stops playing nearly bumping into his chest.

When her eyes lock with his he feels the urge to squirm –Him!

"You don't have me –stop staring at me like you do," Caroline states firmly.

This time he's the one looking stunned at her sense and manner.

"No one can have you –you're not a possession," he says with deference.

She snorts allowing herself to move closer until she can feel the heat of his body.

"And yet you'd like to claim me," she points out with her chest heaving.

Klaus watches the angel with high esteem taking in her every detail.

"I'd like to set you free," he makes clear, "–Let you choose what you want."

Caroline sighs in reverence giving into what she feels.

"I know what I want," discloses with a whisper as Klaus blinks.

He feels her lips almost brush his and suddenly –nothing.

The devil opens his eyes to nothing and no one because his angel has vanished.

"Always disappearing when it's just getting good," he mutters dourly.


	29. The Spy Who Loved Me

"It's always something with you, isn't it?" he asks as her back hits his and they shift counting their perpetrators crowding them into a circle.

"I don't know what you mean considering no one actually invited you," Caroline answers as the first of the crowd throws a fast punch and she drops him.

"So I can leave then? And you'll have the situation handled," Klaus asks as he drops another as he hears Caroline take a punch behind him.

He swerves finding the man she was fighting with and kicking him directly in the jaw dropping him too as Caroline takes the gun from his harness.

"Do you know how to use that?" he asks as he takes another swipe at a man on his right watching her six just as she watches his.

"You never complained," Caroline quips with a smirk as Klaus rolls his eyes as a man takes a jab at his stomach while he's distracted by her words.

"Funny," he groans as he head-butt's the man while Caroline uses his gun as a blunt object knocking another man down until there's only two left.

"Well then have dinner with me?" she asks as the other one puts Klaus in a chokehold and pushes him up against the wall though he looks at her unfazed.

"Are you asking me out now?" Klaus answers with a question as he reverses the move and Caroline finishes off her own opponent in favor of helping him.

"Is now an inconvenient time?" she returns as he puts the man to sleep in an easy move and takes back the gun she's offered him placing it back in his harness.

"Not in the slightest," he replies lifting her up in his arms Caroline's legs instinctually wrapping around his waist as he pressed her to the brick wall.

"They'll wake soon," she reminds him as he kisses her breathless and eager for more even as he tugs her bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Before their eyes open, you'll have cum sweetheart," he murmurs as his hips grind against hers and Caroline had to fight to remember it only feels like he steals her breath.

"I'm hungry," she reminds him even as she invitingly rocks against him pulling a groan from deep in his chest as her nails drag down his shirt.

"I'm positively starved," he replies and she knows he's trying to sate a different kind of hunger and Caroline can't find it in herself to complain.


	30. Reunion

"Fancy meeting you here," Klaus Mikaelson says as he presses a cold compress to his forehead making her laugh at the memory.

Klaus had asked her to dance, her one wish in high school and it almost seemed like a dream until one of the trickling lights fell.

As in directly on his head and knocked Klaus to the ground parting the crowd as Caroline watched quickly going to her knees beside him.

That was ten minutes ago before he excused himself embarrassed and this is where she found him, by the bar licking his wounds.

"Yeah well, I figured I should check on you," Caroline said hoping up on the stool next to him as he set the compress down on the bar.

"The school nurse thinks I might have a concussion," Klaus says leaning an elbow on the bar as Caroline swirls to check him over.

Her hand brushing his cheekbone before grazing his temple where his injury was, "That means someone will have to stay with you," Caroline remarks.

"Make sure I don't sleep?" Klaus asks smirking as she does brushing the hand she holds to the side of his face noticing her shiver.

"Wouldn't want anything bad to happen," Caroline sympathizes as their breaths mix, the room warming as Klaus stands his own hand on her knee.

"Well, some bad things could happen," he counters as his hand glides higher up her thigh tucking itself just under her hemline.

Klaus' eyes darken as her teeth bite her lip making him growl as she moves to give him room in the empty part of the gym no one can see them by.

And then without another thought Caroline was lost in his sonicating touches blaming her brazen behavior on the call she received earlier from work.

She was driving past the falls to the one place Caroline knew they would be alone because bringing him home to her mother's was not an option.

And rather inconveniently his studio apartment was housing his visiting sister for tonight, Caroline felt she might combust at the way his hands worked her over.

She was surprised she could even process a thought long enough to recall that there was one place they could go not too far away.

Caroline crawled over the driver's seat onto his lap eager for more of his kisses careful not to injure him further as they made it out of the car.

Klaus lifted her up in his arms holding their weight as they made it to the broken swing on the porch laying her over the side.

Caroline blushed as he chuckled, "I'm not going to make it inside Sweetheart," he says as he removes his suit jacket and pushes it under her head as a pillow.

"That's okay," she sighs bending her knee as Klaus cups her back making her arch against him as he molds his lips to hers.


	31. One Chance

She squeaks the second she spots him making his way to her in the park where she's surrounded by all of their family and friends.

Why she came home for her five year reunion she'll never know, why she stayed in her home town after her work laid her off oh will she never know.

But how she spent a week enraptured by him in her dad's old cabin by the woods straight after that she still doesn't know.

And know at the last week of her stay Klaus seems determined to corner her considering how she's avoided him since that week.

She shut her eyes tightly as he said her name, "Caroline," it really wasn't fair but he did it anyway and it had her looking up at him.

"I can't talk to you right now," she says avoiding him as she makes her way over to the buffet table of her going away party at the park.

"I need to talk to you," Klaus says following after her, "We can do it here where everyone can here or over by the tree.

"Your move," Klaus watched as her face gave way to her contemplation and she shoved down the stack of paper plates she had been using as a shield against him.

Caroline grit her teeth and grabbed his arm hauling him over to the tree as subtly as she could, mustering up a smile for the people who passed.

"You have two minutes," she hisses hating that he's got her where he wants her and while she couldn't get him to stop a minute ago.

Well now he won't utter a word, his eyes just rove over her making her stomach flutter and her mind wander with ideas.

Klaus looks up at her from under his lashes, "I have this shirt," he begins shifting from foot to foot as he licks his lips.

"I found it on my bed one day and it smelled like you so I put it on" he explains confusing her as he continues, "The thing is.."

Caroline pushes her hair back fiddling with her necklace, a nervous trait he adores, "It doesn't smell like you anymore." He tells her.

Caroline sighs as he cups her cheek, Klaus smiles feeling her lean into his touch as he rubs his thumb softly over the curve of her bottom lip.

And he smiles affectionately, "I wore it so much your scent died and I kind of miss it. I miss you Caroline." Klaus whispers.

"I can't do this," she mumbles letting him touch her as her hands fall from their crossed defensive stance to her sides as their eyes catch.

"I'm not asking you to stay," he murmurs noting the widening of her eyes, "I'm just asking you to give us a chance," he says to her.

"I know how important this new job opportunity is for you, I wouldn't stand in the way of that," he tells her as Caroline feels eyes behind her.

"As much as I want to kiss you right now," she tells him with a bright smile, "I can't because then your mom will start planning our wedding."

"Well that's what happens when you're the last unwed son pushing thirty," Klaus says kissing her without caring what his mother or anyone does.

She laughs into his mouth biting his tongue softly for disobeying her wish even though it wasn't really a request to withhold dizzying kisses.


	32. Short Stories

2 small snippets

Caroline yawns softly into the back of her hand as she lets her head rest on Klaus' lap feeling his fingers stroking her hair behind her ear.

She snuggles closer feeling his finger trace the shell of her ear as she looks up at him from the corner of her eyes smiling for him.

Klaus smiles down at her wishing there was more he could do than hold her but for now it seems to be enough for Caroline and he'll do what it takes.

He prays silently that she can feel all the love he has for her in his heart as the doctor walks into the room they've been waiting in.

"You're Pregnant!" The woman says making their heads shoot up, "Congratulations," the doctor adds as she shows them the test results.

"Okay really no, I can't go in there," she mutters to herself as Klaus holds her hand laughing at something Kol shouted after them.

"I'm sorry?" Klaus asks thinking he's missed something but Caroline shakes her head with a brave smile in his direction as they climbed the porch steps.

Caroline looks behind them warily to Rebekah who knows her fear of this wretched place but she won't back out of a challenge even if Klaus had no idea he propositioned it.

She moves with the group towards the dark ride making her shiver and she holds both her sweater and her boyfriend closer.

All she just wanted to go to Cinderella's Castle and drink at Epcot and get free pickles but no, she had to have a boyfriend who wanted to come here.

The blonde had steadily avoided it all week but no her time had run out so she sucked in a breath and all her courage as Klaus squeezed her hand in excitement.

"Ready Love?" he asked as they were directed to their positions like the rest of the guests of the attraction, she nodded not trusting her voice.

"Pumped," she managed as their journey began and her heart pounded in her chest as Klaus relished in every twist and turn, every crook and valley.

She kept her eyes shut wishing for it all to be over as her stomach flipped and the sounds of recorded and actual screeching blared and faded around them.

The ghost called drearily, "Consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors…" Caroline shook but refused to admit it.

The Doombuggies lead them this way and that and Caroline caught herself almost squealing once or twice as the wallpaper seemed to breathe around them.

In the attic she felt her nails dig into her palm to keep from freaking out as Klaus watched with much interest at the collections of photos and artifacts.

She decided she would kill him on this ride and leave to be one of those artifacts, it was the perfect crime really, kind of like the one he committed in bringing her here.

In the next second however she's burying her head in the crook of Klaus' chest and he's holding her tighter realizing his mistake.

"Almost over," he whispers above her head as they're rushed into another room where a ghost calls for them to go on to the other side.

Klaus gets Caroline out of there quickly making her embarrassed at the idea that she survived the ride and never wants to do it again.

"I'm sorry," she says but he kisses away her worries, his fingers stoking her head, massaging her stressed temples until she relaxes.

"Don't be ridiculous," he says as his siblings join them, "How about a drink then?" he asks rubbing her back as she nods her head at him.


	33. Scratch my Back

Klaroline 27 –Scratch my back?

Caroline sat in her cell for about ten minutes scouting her options before she smiled wickedly at the blonde police officer who'd been giving her eyes the last few hours.

"You know I didn't do anything wrong," She says softly so only he can hear, her words intrigue him enough to bring him closer though he's careful with the cameras.

"I do," he says without his lips moving as he grips his weapon and watches that no one pays any mind to him, "Explain it to me," he insists.

"I was pulled over on my bike," Caroline tells him as she scoots up on the bench her hands still cuffed behind her back making it hard to maneuver.

"Your boss there tried to take advantage of me in his backseat and I broke his nose," Caroline tells him making the guard snort and nod.

"That sounds like him," the guard who's, badge read Mikaelson replied with a lick of his lower lip making her heat in reaction.

"In about two minutes I'm supposed to take you down for interrogation," Mikaelson tells her hiding his face from the camera, "Anything you need before that love?"

"Can you scratch my back?" Caroline says flirtatiously as she turns around lifting her gray sweater up while looking back for his reply.

"I can't touch you on the clock," he replies, his voice hoarse as he unlocks her door early, "But I am supposed to escort you." He says walking inside.

"And if my back gets scratched while no one is looking?" she asks with a smile wishing she wasn't about to be interrogated for hitting a cop because she really likes this cop.

"Then so be it Lovely," he replies as his one arm grabs her cuffs leading her and his other hand sneaks up her top and Caroline shivers at the attention.

"A little to the left," she whispers as they walk out of her cell and she hums her appreciation to him, "Don't be afraid to really get in there," she sighs.

"Maybe another time," he smirks as he leads her to another room and removes one of her cuffs to lock her to the table, "Precaution," he insists.

"Yeah well I don't plan on hitting you, maybe on you some more but the physical stuff will have to wait until after at least the third date," she stutters, "I'm a lady."


	34. Officer Handcuffs

Klaus strode into the bar spotting the blonde vixen immediately after a smirk forming at the edge of his lips at the sight.

A few years had done nothing to diminish her beauty, Caroline was timeless, as was his need to bring her in and uh, interrogate her.

She hadn't always lived a life of crime just like he hadn't always been on the government's payroll but times had changed them both.

Bad boy Mikaelson sneaking around with the sweet cheer captain of Mystic Falls, yes, things certainly had changed for them both.

"Nik," she said affectionately before he could sneak up on her as she stirred her martini, "I knew you'd be here," she said looking at the bar mirror.

He bit his tongue as her lips parted looking him over by his reflection instead of truly facing him, Klaus almost scowled.

Their eyes held there, almost as if it was easier this way when he reached to turn her stool, "Oh Caroline, I have a gun in my pocket and it's happy to see you." He murmured.

Caroline grinned putting her hands up, "I hope it's loaded," she quipped with a wink as the bartender passed by with an arched brow.

Klaus felt the need to redden but blood only boiled down in one direction to his other gun, "Sit, have a drink with me," she asked.

"I'm on the clock," he replied as he took a seat anyway keeping his hold on her stool as he maneuvered his way next to her.

"You can have a tonic. I'll have the gin," she said with a smile that made his heart clench at the sight, "Don't look at me like that," she said her face falling.

"Like I'm disappointed Love?" he asked as a drink appeared at his left side on the bar, "It's hard to mask," he added gruffly.

"If it was just you and me again in your old car on a night like this, would arrest me of kiss me?" Caroline asked as she felt at the metal cuffs in his jacket pocket.

"I'd do both," Klaus confessed after taking a large swig of his drink, "But under different circumstances," he clarified making her smile sadly.

"So decide then," she told him hopping off of her stool, "Taking me home or taking me in?" she said with a twinkle in her eye he could never get right on paper.


	35. Two Stories

Caroline crawled up the apartment staircase quietly trying not to making anymore noise than absolutely necessary.

See she lived in one of those old buildings with a bakery underneath her apartment and only one other neighbor.

The thing was that her neighbor was an annoying piece of work, hot too which didn't matter because he totally knew it.

Though lately and by lately she meant from the moment they met he'd been giving her these looks that confused her during their little spats.

Looks that made her shiver, that stayed with her throughout her day and late into the night making her think, dream or do things out of the ordinary.

So now Caroline was literally on her hands and knees hoping that the third stair creak would not sound off alerting him to her presence.

"Evening Sweetheart, lose an earring?" Klaus asked as his door opened before she even got to the third step, what was the deal?

"Ah yes, earlier," she said looking from the floor to him and his eyes squarely on her chest as she shot up to her feet her eyes narrowing.

"Would you like to come inside?" he asked with a smile that made her want to mesh her smart mouth with his big mouth.

"Like I've said every other night," Caroline told him climbing up the rest of the stairs, "I have to wash my hair one strand at a time."

"I could wash it for you," he said his voice seductively low as they walked the short distance to her apartment.

"I suppose we could try that," Caroline said surprising him as she opened her apartment door and walked inside smiling at the look on his face.

"If you don't have plans," she tells him swaying her hips as she brings the door closer to her body as his eyes devour her.

"You know a week," she simpers, "After never," before slamming the door shut the rest of the way her body terribly mad at her mouth.

"Another cold shower," she thinks and he says from the other side of the door as she removes her top and walks to her bathroom.

"Next time," she tells herself as she switches the cold to hot and thinks about what might have happened if she had let him inside.

-PART 2

Caroline found herself at the end of the lake on the other end of where her friends stood out barbequing and celebrating their last week of summer.

Her braids had come undone in the water fight and her feet were sore from the cute crown sandals she bought and hadn't bothered to break in.

Rookie mistake on her part but she was dealing with it as she spotted Klaus walking over to her with a drink in hand.

"Why aren't you with everyone else?" Caroline asked as he sat down on the log next to her handing her the red cup in his hand.

"Well, why aren't you?" he answered back with a grin making her nudge him softly as she scooted closer to his end.

They'd had a back and forth for ages, probably since before puberty but none of them had ever really acted on it.

Just mild flirting and soft lingering touches that were mostly unnecessary but not unwelcome in anyway especially on nights like this.

"What's in this?" she asked avoiding his reply as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder rubbing softly to keep her warm.

"Rum," he said with a laugh as she gave him a look, "I know, you prefer vodka," he told her with certainty and a laugh that made her smile.

Caroline swallowed the contents of the glass without a second thought as she moved in closer until her body was leaning on him.

"We're a bit far away," he offered making conversation as he sniffed her hair before kissing her temple nudging her head up.

Their eyes met and something clicked in Caroline as she looked around, "Klaus?" she asked sitting up on the log, "What kind of condoms do you use?"

"Caroline," he said not sure how to reply as her thumb rubbed his neck and made his blood boil at the thought of what she could be implying.

"I want to know," she told him her mouth incredibly close to his as they realized how secluded they were from the group.

His hands found her hips and guided them to his letting Caroline straddle him on the log as he held her softly rocking their hips.

"This feels nice," she sighed as his hands crawled up her back pushing her chest to mouth her hands in his hair encouraging the delectable kisses he set over her.

"Front pocket Caroline," he said gruffly as they rocked once more, harder this time, "And you'll find out," he answered finally.


	36. On The Radio

"11:11 on Hybrid radio and you know what that means," Klaus utters into the microphone as he holds onto his headphones smiling as the first beats of the song begin.

"To the blonde I met today at the coffee shop, I think I love you," he says bemused at the first verse begins and he removes his headphones nodding to Kol behind the glass.

"She's going to kill you," Kol mouths as Klaus laid back in his chair thinking of the blonde in question, he bit his lip in contemplation.

He thought of the soft waves the framed her face and the floral top that highlighted her skin and freckles right down to the skirt that displayed her perfect legs.

The one image he couldn't get out of his mind was her face, her screech as he accidently spilled his coffee on her and she shoved him.

He smirked at how eloquent she was as she rubbed at the stain on her chest that his eyes often wandered too, he'd asked her name but she refused to comment.

When he went to acquit himself she rebuffed him Klaus hadn't smiled like this in ages, he had to know her, and fortunately his station reached the entire campus.

He was the night DJ helping out his fellow classmates through late night study sessions and jams playing, 'Who's That Lady' was only the beginning.

For the next week and a half he went on to play certain classics that alluded to the blonde in question though he had yet to meet her again.

"Klaus you have a caller," Kol said as soon as 'You're Body Is A Wonderland' at exactly 11:11, right towards the end of his turn.

"I don't take calls," Klaus mutters his hand holding up his head as he reads over his last term paper until Kol gave him a shit eating grin.

"It's her," Kol replies gesturing with the phone before transferring it to his own he swallows hard as the line starts blinking, "Pick up you-"

Klaus sends him a warning look as he picks up his phone and hits the blinking light, "Who the hell do you think you are?" her melodious voice rings in his ears.

He clears his throat thoroughly pleased, "Klaus Mikaelson, you're on the air," he responds making her squeak adorably, is there nothing she doesn't do perfectly, he asks himself.

"Get me off the air," she cries as he scratches the scruff over his chin thoughtfully, where is she calling from he wonders.

"I can't Love," he says as Kol spins his finger trying to get her to keep going, "Why don't you tell me your name?" he says conversationally.

"Stop playing songs about me," she tells him sounding like she's had just about enough, "It's not funny and you're paying for the dry cleaning," she informs him.

"With pleasure," he adds as the lights of his phone begin to light up again he looks up at Kol who seems to be finding this incredibly funny.

"Don't be cute," her voice is clipped and just as thrilling as the first moment he laid eyes on her and wiped her chest with his napkin.

"Impossible," he responds amusement evident in his tone, "Tell me your name," he entreats leaning his head on his elbow as he preens.

She huffs on the other end creating a static sound but he waits, "Come outside," she tells him neglecting to tell him her name.

"You're here?" he asks surprised his body shooting up so fast his ears hurt from the tugging of the headphones still on his head.

The blonde in question actually growls on her end, "Get out here, it's cold and I can't curse on air," she mutters annoyed.

He scurries putting his homework away and zipping up his bag waving Kol in, "On my way Sweetheart," he says as he shoves his backpack into his brothers chest.

"It's bleep'in Caroline," she exclaims making him grin as Kol's assistant caught her elicit word and added a sound effect instead.

He strode outside managing a cool breath before he stepped outside into the pavilion, "That wasn't hard was it," he says pulling his hoodie over his head as he rubs his hands together.


	37. I Remember You

The disco lights orbited around the tackily decorated gymnasium as Caroline and Elena strode into the center of the reunion where the mascot lay painted into the floor.

The blonde looked around the darkened room pursing her lips, "I need a drink," she concluded as she gripped her clutch to her stomach walking past her friend.

"Caroline, don't leave me here alone," Elena called as Caroline pushed through the crowded area her nose scrunching at the music.

She noted that they declined to use any of the tips she had emailed a few weeks back when they had asked, with a roll of her eyes she turned to look back.

"I'll be right back," she assured her friend waving her off as she walked swiftly to the other end where the bar was set up.

"Get me a-" Elena shouted from behind the blonde following slowly behind her as she gripped the skirt of her dress recognizing a few faces in the crowd.

"I know, two seconds," she exclaimed to Elena as she bopped in order to miss one of the waiter's serving trays coming straight at her forehead.

"Holy Oprah there's Bonnie," Elena said waving as Caroline turned her head spotting their old friend smiling back at them from far away.

"Ugh," Caroline groaned as soon as she turned away looking back at the bar where she spotted him barely withholding an eye roll she plastered on her best Miss Mystic smile and marched.

She scooted to the end of the bar hoping to get one of the bartender's attention quickly as Elena disappeared satisfied with the fact that Caroline knew what to get her.

Just as she had placed her order she was spotted by the lesser evil, "Aren't you adorable," he complimented her as he slid into the empty spot on her right.

Caroline made a curtain of her curls as she nodded, "Hmm," she sighed not agreeing of disagreeing with his remark as she tapped her foot waiting for her drink.

She swore she might name her first born after the bartender as he came closer with her order and set them on the bar before he could go on.

She lifted the plastic cups up and swirled away, "Not to your liking Darling?" he called as she was about four feet from him, "How about my brother?"

She squeezed her eyes shut hoping he didn't mean, "Kol don't embarrass yourself," she stilled at hearing his voice again suave and collected. "And you are?"

From his tone she could tell he was looking her over, assessing if he liked what he say, it almost made her cheeks pink as she placed her drink to her lips and sipped.

She turned her head to look at him her heart skipping as she saw him, "No one you'd remember," she replied polishing off her drink soon after.

He watched her bemused as she shakily placed her empty glass and Elena's on the next server tray that passed hearing Elena somewhere in the back of her pout.

She crossed her arms turning to look at him directly a fixed look on her face as he approached her, "Would you like to have a drink with me?" he offered huskily.

"I'd rather die of thirst first, but thanks," she responded snippily as she jutted her hip and turned back around with a way of her hips to walk away.

His calloused hand touched hers as she moved, "You look awfully familiar Love," he murmured his lips brushing her cheek making Caroline swallow hard.

"Still have that habit of using pet names instead of people's actual names?" she rebutted taking her hand from his grasp.

He smirked, "Now you really sound familiar," he remarked as he walked in step with her reusing her refusal until she placed a hand on his chest stopping him.

She gasped feeling her skin heat at the electricity that burned her palm, "You really don't recognize me do you?" she asked him with a soft shake of her head.

"Not particularly, no." Klaus admitted to her as she dropped her hand with a scoff in his direction before she strutted away.

"Have a nice night," she called behind her as she did before making it back to her mousey little friend on the other end of the room.

Caroline rubbed her face careful not to run her eyeliner as she made her way back to Elena half surprised when the brunette grabbed her arms excitedly, "What did Klaus have to say?"

"Nothing," she replied fluffing her hair in a show to prove to herself that it didn't bother her one bit, nope, not one bit that he didn't recognize her.

"What do you mean?" Elena squealed, "You're arch rival had nothing to say? 'No you filled out nicely,' or 'hey wanna make out?'"

She huffed defensively, "Really Elena? You filled out nicely?" she almost screeched, "Why would you go there first?" she asked her as Elena loosened her hold on her.

"You know what nevermind," Caroline said brushing her off just as she had Klaus, "He didn't have anything to say because he didn't recognize me."

Elena's eyes nearly fell from their sockets at her answer, "Holy cow," she cried as she held onto Caroline's shoulders almost jumping.

"I know," Caroline pouted biting her nail before realizing what she was doing and mentally slapping herself for being unhygienic and almost messing up her manicure.

Elena's jaw dropped, "Are you mad about this?" she gasped a grin forming over her pretty features as she looked from her to him behind her.

"No!" Caroline clarified, "Miffed maybe," she said with a shrug because how could he not recognize her sure a lot of time had passed but still.

Elena turned her halfway, "You should go talk to him," she urged her friend making Caroline's head spin at the idea.

"No," she cried, "Are you insane?" she asked her friend as she turned herself back around and moved Elena further towards the door.

"What?" Elena asked, "He's the one who can't keep his eyes off of you since you walked away," she enlightened her with a smug look.

"What? No. Shut up," Caroline said resisting the urge to look back at him, "Seriously?" she asked more herself than Elena.

"It's true," the brunette said nodding her head profusely, "He's got sex eyes, it looks like he just mentality ripped off the zipper of your dress and is about to take you over the bar."

Caroline gaped at her use of words, "Elena did you have a few shots of Damon's flask?" she asked incredulously sniffing her friends breath.

"Two, I needed okay?" Elena said as her face changed and Caroline immediately knew what was up looking around and finding the problem.

"Because Stefan's here?" she asked seeing her friend flinch at the sound of his name making Caroline wince for causing that reaction.

Elena nodded fixing the straps of her dress, "Yeah but I'll deal with it as it comes," she said maturely as they heard Elena's cousin Kat laugh.

She groaned coming to a quick decision, "Should we just go?" Caroline asked wanting to brush off the eyes burning in her back and help out a friend in need.

"No," she yelped, "Sex eyes is making his way over," she exclaimed as she pushed Caroline away from her a good foot or two away.

Caroline was lost bumping into a hard chest, "Shit-" she cursed as she shut her eyes taking a breath bas her hands flattened on said hard thing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" hard thing asked making Caroline look up at the familiar voice, Klaus, of course making her curse her luck.

Elena stepped in shyly speaking for her, "She would," she said as Caroline fumed her eyes promising with one look that Elena would most certainly pay.

"Elena," she bit out as Klaus's hand set itself over hers, sliding it to his back as his other hand pushed hers up to his shoulder.

"It's your favorite song anyways," Elena muttered as she finally got her drink and sat down at a table nearby her hand coming up moving back and forth asking Caroline to go on.

Caroline looked up into his penetrating stare, "Come on, I won't bite," he promised like he would if she said she'd like him to, the idea sending shivers through her.

"Fine," the blonde said giving in as his hand rubbed tender circles into her back putting her at ease rather reluctantly the longer she looked into his eyes.

They sway left to right in time with the beat as he eyes her, their eyes locked as he searches his mind for those eyes, how he recalls those eyes.

Why her skin makes him hot, his palms sweat and that smile of hers that makes his lips twitch to replicate it, "Did you rally graduate at the same time as me?" he blurts.

She laughs nodding, "I did, I remember you're salutatorian speech well," she compliments with a seriously genuine look.

Klaus smiles as he spins her, "I thought it was rather good," he says once she's back in his firm hold a little closer than before.

She shrugs playfully forgetting herself, "I liked the valedictorians better," she adds as her thumb brushed the scruff of his neck where his collar ends.

"Caroline Forbes," he gets it, his whole face lights up as her name pours from his pink lips, lips she thought about making her own more than once over the years.

"Bingo," is her only reply as the song ends as she pulls back creating some space between them as she looks up at him through hooded lashes.

"You look incredible Love," he compliments as their fingers tangle after she trails her hand down his arm making him bit the corner of his lip.

"Thank you," she returns, "You're a sight yourself," she tells him looking him up and down like cat on the prowl a satisfied sound leaving her smiling lips.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you," he continues amazed a look of concentration crossing his features as he berates himself for not knowing her.

She blushes this time she's sure of it because of the heat forming in her neck and belly and that look in his eye that says he's noticed too.

"Well, a lot's changed," she sighs thinking about the days she spent in this room practicing with her squad as he watched with the pretense of waiting for Rebekah when she looks back at him.

She smiles, "What's that look about?" the blonde asks him making him grin his dimples cutting through his cheeks making her heart sputter and start again.

"I think my crush on you came back is all," he admits in earnest as the heat in both their faces enflames tenfold making her throat dry.

"Seriously?" she croaks, "You did not have a crush on me," she laughs as she feels her ego grow just the tiniest bit from the compliment he's just paid her.

"I did," Klaus nods, "I fancied you quite a bit from time to time when you weren't yelling or obliterating my hard work," he affirms his face growing nearer.

"Fancied?" she parrots softly lifting her chin up, "You?" she dares to believe him the party lights disappearing until it is just them.

"Dance with me again," he asks unable to let her go his nose brushing hers affectionately their eyes wanting, teasing, their breaths mixing.

"You haven't let me go," she reminds him squeezing his hand in hers as their legs mesh his pant leg brushing her bare leg pushing her back in step with the music.

"I don't plan to," he told her as he kissed the corner of her mouth smiling at the look of disappointment when he didn't kiss her fully instead.

There would be time for that later he promised her with every movement that evening.


	38. Teachers

"Careful now wouldn't want the maths teacher to have to step in and teach your English class," His smug voice rang in her ears making her blood boil.

"It's just math class," she retorts in a swift breath turning on him, "Not maths Kl-Mr. Mikaelson," she says stepping back after realizing how close they are.

She looks down at his curved lips before her eyes flicker back up, "And I don't need your help teaching Romeo and Juliet," she adds as she hears her students step into the hall.

Klaus walks around her amused at the fury that encases her eyes, something he can't help but add to, "Because I wouldn't be an expert on the matter," he replies with a wave of his hand.

"No," she answers back crossing her arms, "That's why you're the maths teacher, you know graphs and sins?" she taunts with a finger pointed to the side of her head.

He arches his brow obviously making her cheeks pink as she hears gasps behind her, "That's a math thing Dana not a innuendo" Caroline clarifies looking only at Klaus.

"Yeah I got that Miss Forbes," Dana replies laughing as Klaus and her look on at the classmates that are smart enough to disappear from view.

Caroline glowers at Klaus as he stares down Dana, "Go to your desk," he commands her wanting a moment to talk with the blonde.

"Why? Are you going to kiss and ease the tension?" Dana blurts out making Klaus flush his eyes darkening as if the girl hit a nerve.

"That was too bold," Klaus says stepping closer to Dana making her teacher step in closer to him before he can give her detention for the rest of the semester.

"Go Dana," Caroline tells hearing the girl laugh as she walks back into her classroom, "Start the movie," she adds shouting behind her.

"What was that about?" Klaus asks as Caroline steps back shutting her door with a final look into her classroom before looking back at him.

She shrugs, "They have this thing going," she replies awkwardly waving her hand as her hair flips Klaus observes her waiting for her to continue.

She squeezes her lips shut and tries not to tell him the truth, she holds out for about five more seconds before she blurts out, "They think we have a thing," she reveals.

His eyebrows shoot up along with the corners of his mouth giving her a full grin and damn him if she isn't weak in the knees, "Go on," he insists.

"We don't obviously," she rambles as if she needs assurance in that aspect but he just watches, "They just think we," she stutters as he moves closer his hand brushing hers.

"Fit well together," he suggests as he tangles their fingers his eyes watching the action before locking with hers, "I can't help but agree," he remarks.

"Klaus," she says her eyes pointing to the cameras he grins pulling her into his class doorway blocked from view nestling her into the corners of the walls.

"Are you in little to no words trying to tell me you like me?" she asks breathlessly as he laughs softly into her mouth nodding as she lays her head back in the wall.

"Would you like to have lunch?" he asks his fingers brushing her cheek not trusting her voice she nods sliding across the wall before she replies.

"I would like that," she tells him as he clings to her hand, "I have free period after too if you want to leave campus," she smiles as she walks back to her classroom leaving him to watch.


	39. In New Orleans

"Caroline please come here and don't be cute," Klaus demands as she flashes to the ledge of the roof holding Lucien by the throat with competent dexterity.

She glares back at him with a smirk similar to his own mischievous one, "Klaus, that's not possible I will remind you," she stresses with a nod of her head.

Lucien looks at Klaus and Elijah helplessly as she digs her hand deeper into his chest, "Let go of his heart Sweetheart," he persists with a firm tone.

"No," the blonde responds watching the unfamiliar man as she twists her hand inside of him while he cries out in absolute anguish.

"You're acting childish," Klaus replies to her inching closer to Caroline on the old roof, his boots flattening the gravel and metal that's disintegrated over time.

"Maybe it just seems that way because you're older than everybody," she bites back without much thought smiling at her audience.

"You picked a cheeky one," Elijah tells Klaus in the middle of the stare off Caroline's coaxed him into by arriving in his city and catching Lucien's attention.

"A compliment from the devil's tongue," Caroline says with a wink in the man's direction only causing Klaus to grow more annoyed by the moment.

"Excuse you," he pipes up, "I'm as evil as it gets," he reminds her tucking his hands behind his back as his eyes flicker from his brother to his would be lover.

"Actually, I'm quite terrifying," Elijah remarks with a hint of hurt that evaporates as he his chest broadens in challenge.

"Yes," Klaus laughs, "I hear you gave the cleaners quite the fright when they ruined the stitching of your Armani suit."

Elijah looks up, "Veering off of the subject Niklaus," he says instead remembering the pressing matter they have yet to deal with.

"I think you touched a nerve," Caroline quips as she runs her thumb along the line of Lucien's throat wondering whether or not they would have been friends if he hadn't tried to kill her.

"You're currently dancing on my last one," Klaus cuts in on her thought process bringing her to the present where Lucien is just about to stab her.

"Allow me to simplify the situation then," she mutters as she snaps the man's neck and lets him fall to the three floors onto the street of civilians.

"Damn it, Caroline," Klaus groans marching towards her to the ledge, "I wish you hadn't done that," he says as he looks at the shocked faces looking up.

"Are you going to punish me for breaking your cities rules?" she asks as she wipes the blood of the man on his sweater over his chest.

Klaus chuckles darkly caressing her face as he makes a promise, "No, much worse, I'm going to make love to you until even your vampire prowess fails you."

Elijah moves aside as Rebekah pokes her head out, "Ughh, dagger me," she moans as Klaus takes Caroline in his arms kissing her obstinately.


	40. Hands All Over

"I told you, you'd see it my way," he murmured along her neck as he bit and sucked marveling over the spots that made her react favorably to him.

She groaned under his tease pulling his hair, wrapping her fingers in his curls as she rocked against him, "You always spent far too much fight this," he whispered tracing the shell of her ear with his tongue.

She nodded breathlessly. Words failing her as he pushed her legs apart with his knee rubbing against her aching center as their eyes caught. He let her writhe against his thigh as he lifted her hands from her breasts and placed them back where he instructed them to be.

"Hands above your head," he whispers his lips brushing her cheek as she writhes under him, "Or I'll have to start over," he said as an afterthought dousing her stomach with the expensive scotch in his hand.

Her eyes trail after the bottle above them while her fingernails grip the bedsheets to the point of ripping Klaus' smirk clouding everything when he looks up at her. She could burst into tears she's so hot but she doesn't utter a word as he sucks and nips at her stomach down to her pelvis bone where Klaus licks and she can't help but lift her hips for him to devour.

The whiskey runs down a path across her sides, beads bleeding over where she wants his mouth, a soft squeak escaping her as the drops hit her clit. Klaus' eyes seem to darken as he watched her take a soothing breath. His jaw twitched as she held onto the edge of the mattress rolling her body as his hands dragged down her sides to the curve of her ass.

She bit her lip, inaudibly heeding his warning as his lips trace lower following the right path in her opinion as he grips her ankles and sets them to move past his shoulders. Unsolicited whimpers escape her as Klaus tips the bottle over once again causing the liquid to run down mixing with her arousal.

His breathy laugh sends vibrations over her swollen lips, watching her Klaus takes a long flat lick lapping up his dessert before it drips onto the carpet causing Caroline's hip to buck up into his mouth. She curses under her breath, forget spots she sees stars behind her eyes now as his lips move, his mouth riding his face.

Caroline hears him set the bottle down as he plays with her thigh making sure to leave a mark only causing her to cry out enjoying the feeling. Klaus stills, his hands gripping her thighs as he lifts his mouth away observing her flushed state no doubt. Her hands pulling her hair to keep from rubbing or pinching her nipples, to keep from gripping his curls and tugging his mouth back to where she desperately needs him.

That might earn her a punishment, Caroline's mouth forms a smile that shouldn't be there at the word punishment as a gleam of recognition form in his eyes, "Hands, Caroline," he warns testing her.

Her breaths are deep as she thinks on it, registers his thumb running back and forth under her leg nearing her ass every time. She shivers, would that be the punishment, she thinks as he massages his way down causing goosebumps to appear over every inch of her. His nose brushing her clit, distracting her, causing her eyes to roll back as a hard sob escapes her lips.

"Klaus," she cries tugging on her shoulder as she feels him lapping up her wetness at the same time pleasure spikes through her, more each time, "Please don't stop. Please." She begs.

The bottle makes another appearance and she watches in suspended time as Klaus lowers the rim of the bottle along her clit. She shudders at the feel of the cool glass against her hot flesh as his fingers part the narrow of her ass teasingly causing a spike of pleasure to run though her. Klaus pulls the bottle away, presses it to his lips and drinks she watches with half-hooded lashes as his Adam's apple bobs at the way he sucks down the liquor.

Caroline's breath gets sucked away as he lowers the whiskey and leans forward, pressing her legs against her own body, a feat thanks to her old cheerleading ways. The bottle hovers over her parted lips, his raspy voice quelling any reserve she had left as he utters, "Open."

Her mouth parts complying with his instruction feeling the whiskey to hit her tongue in the next second swallowing down the liquor feeling it run into her belly relaxing her. Klaus pushes back on his knees below her letting her body come back down with him as he lowers again crouching against her.

As Caroline's head swims a blunt finger slides inside without warning, need flaring once again from within her starting where his finger fill her. His dark eyes are locked in focus, marveling at the digit that sends her insides quivering as she watches from above. Klaus continues to thrust in and out with his finger he spreads her legs wider in feast his lips sucking on her clit as he goes.

His other hand keeps her in his grasp as Caroline feels herself snap. She's calling his name as her orgasm flows through her entire body creating a white heat that Klaus draws out by inserting another finger and pressing harshly against the wall inside of her until she nearly blacks out.

A moan escapes her, once, twice as she comes down only to find herself quickly rising again as she hears Klaus rutting against the mattress, "So pink, so pretty," he bites out as his fingertip toys with the opening of her ass briefly.

Caroline tries to protest through the sensation, her mouth parts only to form a long moan as he stops his tongue delving between her lips. His brow's lift seeming to gesture to her hand in his hair, again she tries to respond but it's replaced by his teeth nipping her clit pleasurably.

"Caroline," he says her name just as she cums again, her body going limp in the haze, her hands falling away from his hair as he moves one leg, then the other.

She can barely feel him above her kissing her stomach making his way back to her mouth by way of her heaving breasts. His warm kisses winding her up as Klaus rubs the front of his jeans over her center causing Caroline to rise up into his embrace. He chuckles dragging her into his lap kissing her mouth lazily, his tongue strokes languid, as if bringing her back to reality. Caroline blinks her eyes open as his hand strokes her softly, testing just how sensitive she is. A new wave of arousal squirts over his fingers causing Caroline to blush as he smiles against her mouth.

"I broke the rule," she mumbles as his fingers create patterns between her legs that have her carefully riding his palm as he sucks on her lower lip.

"Yes, puppet," he replies knowing she hates the one pet name, "I know," he says licking her lip only to blow on it later causing shivers to run through her.

"I'm afraid I'll have to punish you, birthday or not," he whispers against her cheek as his hand slick with her arousal glides up her navel to her breast toying with the nipple before he ducks his head down to suck on the other.

"Please," she breathes uncertain of whether or not she wants the punishment but if he could continue doing that it would be fantastic. "Anything," she pleads as her fingers run into his hair pushing him to press against her chest.

He humors her for a second more, "I want you on your hands and knees," he says as he lets her go, the tips of their noses bumping as he licks his fingers off. "Do it."

Caroline crawls off of him to the center of the bed once more heeding his request her head ducking back to watch him undo his belt and jeans. She watches him work his shaft catching sight of her as beads of precum fall from the tip only to be spread over his length. Her thighs rub together, another rule broken, she thinks as he pushes out of his boots, socks and jeans coming closer.

Her mouth waters as she zeros in on his shaft looking perfect as Klaus plays with himself at the sight of her soaked and waiting for him. He walks forward, her heart jumping in the process, her body eager for him to enter her as she feels him touch her moistened center. She gasps, her head falling as she shuts her eyes needing more contact.

"This one isn't for you," he whispers as she hears him continue to run his hand up and down his cock only pressing the tip of the head against her entrance. She knows not to push back as he works himself up, the movement of his cock fucking his hand against her causing her to nearly faint from the pressure. She feels her layers of cum and arousal spreading over her thighs onto the torn bedsheets as she hears him grunt in release, his cum adding to the mixture.

"Klaus," his name escapes her muddled with disappointment over his flaccid cock while she was waiting for him to enter her, disappointment filling her instead.

This punishment far worse than she dreamed, she thought as his hands held her hips, a soft sound of laughter escaping him as he brushed her entrance with his tip. She sighed as she lifted her ass higher in the air for him only to rock lower against him. His hand crawled up her back as he joined her on the bed pressing his chest against her back as his hand gently gripped her hair.

His hand squeezed Caroline's hip to part her knees further , his slicken body met hers as h kissed his way up her shoulder, "Make me hard," he said when her head rose turning to look at him.

A groan parted her lips as he kissed her, her ass rutted against his cock encouragingly as she kissed him smiling to herself as one of her hands came off of the mattress while he was distracted by her kiss. Her hand slid close to her body as she supported herself with her other hand right past her soaking entrance where she gathered lubrication. Her hand was massaging his balls before Klaus could think to move anywhere but against her, his eyes opening in stunned surprise.

Caroline licked her lip as she brushed her thumb against his base feeling him stirring against her as she moved her hand forward to gather more cum and he followed. His heavy pants resounded in her ear as she felt his arm hug her stomach. He lifted them in reverse so she was sitting above him but had better access to his quickly hardening cock.

Now that both of her hands were free to play she made sure she was tightly held against him, her thighs holding his apart hovering over her dripping center and his hand held her head by the base of her neck. Her kiss distracting him as she played with his shaft, his tip brushing her clit causing sparks to ignite as Klaus grew firm in her hand. He groaned into her mouth as she positioned him against her opening, as he made his mouth chase hers only moving them perfectly so he slid inside of fluttering walls.

"I, she whimpers, "You," she whimpers as she leads his hand to her throbbing clit Klaus smirks, his fingernail causing her to shake, "Please," Caroline sighed as he began pushing his hips up into hers finally fucking her the way she asked for it.

She rolls her hips over his wanting desperately for his control to snap enjoying the way Klaus pushes up against her, loving how she affects him. Caroline sucks him in harder each time he pumps back into her refusing to let him go completely, needing the feel of Klaus shaking underneath her. It comes fast for both of them, the coil too tightened to be drawn out now.

Caroline bites into his shoulder as she feels his hand kneading her hip as their joined hands glide down her front her hand over his until she feels his fingers pinch her clit. His pushes her to let go making her cry out as her walls clench around him as she cums. A grunt rumbles from his chest as her fangs protrude, his eyes rolling back as her lips doused in his blood latch onto his lips, the taste causing him to go over the edge.

Bliss is their existence as they ride their highs together only to have Caroline back on her stomach when they are truly spent. "Happy Birthday Love," he murmured into her back pressing a kiss to where those words seemed to imprint themselves on her spine.

She felt him move out and off of her before reaching for the sheets to cover her, Insecurity flooding her, Caroline's hand reached for his, "I'm not leaving," he promised as he tucked himself in against her body.

It was the worst best thing Klaus could say after gifting her this, twenty-four hours of love making, if that was possible, Klaus had assured her it was. This was the only one of those sessions but after nearly a century of running from her feelings she settled into him feeling his nose in her hair inhaling her scent.


	41. Sharp Dressed Man

On her way out of their apartment Caroline pulled back holding onto the doorframe, "Klaus?" she asked looking uncomfortable when he looked up.

"Yes, love?" he asked dropping the brush in his hand giving her his full attention as he wiped his hands on a towel he kept nearby.

She scrunched her nose as she walked back into his at home studio, "Tell me that's not what you're wearing to the police benefit?" she inquired.

Klaus didn't seem to expect that question would make her seem so nervous, "I was thinking of changing my shirt," he responds tonelessly knowing this evening was a big deal to her.

"And jeans?" she squeaks trying to keep her cool but he reads her perfectly as he progresses towards her.

"Caroline, I'm not going to be part of the auction," he reasons with her because he wasn't a bachelor and that is what a bachelor auction entailed.

"Yeah, because you'd get little to nothing," Caroline mumbles looking away from him so he wouldn't hear her.

"What was that?" Klaus asked hearing one or two words of her speech watching her face color as she moved backwards.

"Nothing," she replied as he caught her by the waist pulling her back to him so she couldn't escape as his free hand tickled her side.

"You think I would let the charity down in this?" he asked her, his lips gliding across her neck up to her cheek as he spoke.

Caroline squirmed as she held onto his shirt thankful he had stopped tickling her, "There is some paint splattered there," she murmurs as she kisses his shoulder.

"That's because someone started a paint war she couldn't finish," Klaus reminds her with a wry grin as he met her eyes.

"I don't lose." Caroline responds straight after pulling from his grasp to pace before stopping to look back at him, "Look nevermind. I'll be with the planning committee until an hour before and come to get you then please be wearing something else by then."

Klaus laughs, "Maybe I'll go naked," he says loving the fire that heats her eyes as she purses her lips together in thought.

"You'll win," she mutters, "But I'll be getting a personal tour of the county jail." she says trying not to let the flicker of possessiveness she feels over him should anyone but her look at him in that state.

"It's been a few years since you sobered up in one of those," he teases earning a mock glare from his girlfriend of five years.

"Shush. That didn't go on my record," she says proudly as she turns on her heel ready to march out of the room.

"Because you're the Sheriff's daughter," he adds with a hand by his mouth amplifying his speech as she walks away.

"Just be ready!" the blonde calls behind her, "I love you," she adds before shutting the front door behind her hearing him say it too.

At three Klaus was nearly finished with his commissioned piece when he decided to clean up and shower knowing it would take some time.

He dropped his sweater and jeans in the hamper switching on the shower as he finished undressing waiting for the water to warm before he stepped inside. He let the shampoo set as he scrubbed the bar of soap over his body before rinsing and stepping out of the shower. He knew Caroline prefered him with a bit of a shadow so he didn't shave but he did trim away stray hairs.

He stepped out of the bathroom without his towel preferring to air dry as he walked to his side of their shared closet. He let out a drawn breath as he went to the tight corner where he kept his nicer attire from the years he'd wasted as a lawyer before he pursued his real dream of painting. Klaus chose a gray suit and white pressed shirt and started to walk out of the room when he spotted the waistcoat that matched.

Minutes later he cursed this decision, "Damn buttons," he muttered, it wasn't that the suit hadn't fit, Klaus prided himself that it still did if not more snuggly.

It was that he was so restricted, he gave a hard thought about reaching for a pair of jeans but knew both Caroline and Elijah would no doubt loathe the idea. Not that a suit jacket and jeans was so bad but Caroline would say that he might as well have gone all the way. Elijah, that gave him a thought.

Reaching for his phone he dialed his brother, "Elijah," he said once the line connected defeated as he pressed the speaker button.

"Niklaus," his brother paused, "Where are you calling from?" he asked as Klaus heard some shuffling in the background and realized his brother was walking.

"Working from home today, I need your...help." he bit out nearly choking on the last word but needing to prove to Caroline that he could change his look if he wanted.

"Are you trapped?" Elijah asks confused causing Klaus to roll his eyes as he replied to his older brother.

"In a three piece suit. Yes," he said as he clammered to get out of the snug jacket he'd fit himself into, was he really so egotistical when he had these made?

Klaus heard his brother choke, the bastard he thought as Elijah spoke, "Did I hear you correctly?" he asked him amusement evident in his tone.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked his older brother growing increasingly annoyed as he finally released himself from the fitted suit.

"Let me get my mobile steamer." Elijah said failing horribly as sounding normal because Klaus could clearly point out how much the older man was enjoying himself.

"And the tie spinner," he reminds him ruefully knowing all of his were dated and he didn't have the exact color he knew Caroline would be wearing.

"Dreams do come true," Elijah nearly sang as Klaus hung up on him to fix his hair into a side part as he waited for his brother to come over.

An hour and a half later after the men had found a better fitting suit and fought over which tie was a shade bluer than Klaus needed at the time.

Klaus was standing in front of Caroline's full length mirror as Elijah used a roller on the imaginary dust fibers when he heard his brother say, "I think you're ready." he said.

He was checking his collar one more time when he heard the front door open and saw Elijah out of the corner of his eye plucking something from the case he'd brought with him, "Not the handkerchief." he warned.

Elijah's face fell in the reflection of the mirror, "I suppose," he said looking far more put out than a grown man ought to about a piece of cloth.

"Klaus?" Caroline's voice sang as she looked for him around the apartment drawing closer to the bedroom as he turned around.

"In here," he led her in with his voice as he saw Elijah gathering up his things and the dastardly steamer that had burned his arm.

"I'm leaving," Elijah said kissing Caroline on the cheek in greeting before he let himself out of their apartment leaving the couple alone.

"Caroline," he said with a smile as she took in his appearance with a stunned expression that turned into an appreciative one as she moved closer.

"You look…" Caroline couldn't find the words to explain how perfect her looked, it was so annoying as she hugged him.

He agreed, Caroline had changed while she was working into the blue number that he had seen hidden in the side of her party bag earlier that day. She took his breath away, just standing there looking gleeful and absolutely ravishing. His heart warmed as he heard her sniff his cologne and smile against his shirt carefully so she wouldn't stain it.

Klaus kissed her enjoying her silent appraisal, "I take it my attire works for you?" he asked feeling rather triumphant about surprising her with his look.

"I just meant a button up but this, Wow," Caroline said hoping he knew that she really appreciated the effort he had put into her businesses' first planned event.

Klaus smiled kissing her temple, "After you," he suggested gesturing with his hand knowing the afternoon with Elijah had been worth it to have that look on her face.

Caroline shook her head, "No, no after you," she insisted holding an arm over her stomach as she mirrored his gesture asking for him to lead.

Klaus smirked taking a step in front of her as they walked into the hall his head turning to look back at her, "Are you going to look at my backside?" he teased catching her in the act.

Caroline nodded without shame, "Yes, I am." she replied with her eyes firmly glued to the tailored trousers he wore.

"Caroline," he says making her lift her head, "I don't know if I like my girlfriend objectifying me?" he says wiggling his brows.

She scoffs walking in front of him, "Please…You'll live," she says as she notices him looking her over as well before following quickly after her.


	42. Home Run

Prompt:I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting au from here.

Caroline waved her VIP pass to every guard in her way down the long narrow hall in Wrigley's hall and when that didn't work she showed her newly printed press pass. She could hardly wait to see Matt after such a big game and he promised to help her with her first official sports column by letting her interview him tonight. Might that be called nepotism if they weren't related? It didn't matter because she was here Thanks to Matt and not her repugnant co-worker Damon Salvatore.

The blonde scurried into the locker room only catching a small glimpse as the baseball field as she went in search for her friend knowing most of the team, if not all had gone already. She smiled what seemed from ear to ear as she found him with his back to her in only a towel. She went with her gut and did it, she snacked the winner of tonight's game on the butt for a job well done.

She heard a grunt as the man was taken off guard by her bold move turning to look at Caroline, it was not Matt. The look of shock melted from the man's features as he took in her tight jeans and crisp white collar that would put his uniform to shame. Nonetheless, her mouth dropped in horror as a amusement danced in his azure ones.

"You're not Matt Donovan." she stammered, her Journalism degree and minors in Philosophy and English shot to hell with her blunt words.

His mind short circuits at his continued perusal of her shapely legs, "I'm really not, love," he replies hoarsely, riding her curves with his eyes before forcing them back up to her face.

She flushes pink right down the valley if her nestled breasts causing Klaus some hard, er, ship. He doesn't tend to go for another mate's girl knowing the burn of what could happen all too well. Instead he shifts lifting a leg onto the bench the separates them watching her squirm under his gaze.

"So, I can see that you're amused by this," the blonde responds to him, softly flipping her hair back to reveal her enticing neck and lovely eyes, he thinks, like a fire in the middle of a sea storm.

"Good." she blushes again causing havoc on his frown lines when she smiles and he matches it, "Really sorry by the way, but I'm about to look like a tomato and no amount of concealer is going to help that so gotta go."

Klaus isn't as eager for her to make her great escape so he steps over the bench blocking her from the door,"Don't you want to try the other cheek?" he asks cheekily.

Caroline has a fake laugh with his name all over it, whichever fitting name that might be, "Haha," she says pulling her purse strap back onto her shoulder, "Could you just point me in the direction to the showers?"

He smirks looking at his stellar abs before his eyes gaze into hers in a particularly hot moment between them before he answers,"No women allowed past here."

"I'm really sorry I slapped your ass," she tells him determined not to lose her senses as he takes a step closer, "And complimented it's firmness." Her eyes shut breaking their contact, "Just now, outloud." she added flustered.

He feels himself heat, like a charge between them as his hands touch her, "It's fine sweetheart," Klaus assured her, his hands rubbing soothing circles into her arms.

She relaxes a fraction before he confesses something, "I'm genuinely more concerned that you're not single and are in fact Matt's girlfriend. Would you put me out of my misery and enlighten me?"

"Matt and me?" she asked laughing in his face, "No. We tried once in high school for like a week. It didn't feel right."

Her eyes lowered without permission genuinely distracted by his calming scent, darting to the tattoos decorating his bare arms, "Nope, I'm free as a bird." she blurted.

Caroline nearly screeched as the palm of her hand covered her embarrassed look, "Queen Latifah." she muttered, "I'm so not checking you out, your bird, uh tattoo."

Klaus smiles unable to bear the chemistry flowing between them as a single finger reaching to lift her chin, "Listen-" he said pausing to lick his dried lips.

"Care!" his teammate's voice rang out by the direction of the showers cutting off the last bit of his statement regrettably, for Klaus anyway.

"Matt!" she Cries excitedly pulling from his hold to jump into the other man's embrace breaking the trance between them that transpired only moments ago.

"Bugger." he mutters ruefully, shaken from his stupor as Klaus watched her being placed back down on her heels only to be haled longer by his teammate.

"You know you aren't supposed to be in the guy's locker rooms, right?" Matt asks Caroline apparently having not noticed the pair are not alone.

Caroline rolls her eyes hugging her old friend with one arm over his waist as she answers, "I'm fine," she waves him off, "I had…his company."

His eyes lift seeing Klaus the first time, "Who, Klaus?" Matt asks with a smile Klaus is certain he's stolen from him, "You can barely get two words out of him other than grunts."

Klaus drops his hands looking directly at Matt, "Oi?" he grunts, offended by Donovan's words no matter how true they were now or at the moment.

"See?" Matt says gesturing to all of him Only to have caroline let him go, her demeanor changing to playful as she walks over to him.

Klaus stiffens as her hand wrapps around Klaus' waist just as it was with matt seconds ago, "Matt! I'm telling you, Klaus was basically leading the conversation up until now." she says.

Klaus feels sparks light up in his spine as her fingers slide down his towel careful not to let it drop and Klaus barely catches Matt's reply, "Then he must like you."

It's definitely Klaus' turn to blush for standing around the locker room and Caroline can see practically every inch of the blush right to the tips of his ears.

Matt catches on quickly, "Oh! I'm right!: he says Caroline's laugh in his ear egging the man on, "Ask her out, she's new to the city and single." he practically sings.

"Matt!" she hisses as Klaus' hand seeks retribution sliding over the back of her hip where Mat can't see, Klaus smirks as her breath hitches, "That's not cool."

Klaus isn't sure if that last bit was meant for him or their friend but moves to dissuade her, "On the contrary, I was about to do just that when not-your-boyfriend here, showed up." he says.

"Oh. Crap." Caroline mutters as Klaus kinds it hard to get a lock of her downward glancing eyes as he feels her shiver against the brush of his thumb.

Matt is the first to ask, "Is that a 'no'?" Caroline drops Klaus' hand from her waist before stepping aside looking back at Matt and very clearly avoiding Klaus'.

"No." she said catching the brit's eye for a mere second before noticing Matt had dressed already, when had that happened?

His eyes turn pleading, needing to see her again, "A 'yes'?" Klaus asks as heard Matt closing his locker shut behind them drawing her eyes there.

"No." Caroline answers with a shake of her head blushing furiously as Matt Grabs Caroline by her hand pulling her back towards the exit with a wave in his direction.

"I look forward to meeting you again." Klaus calls after her fighting the disappointment bubbling in his chest at her parting frame.

Caroline pauses at the door pushing Matt out, "See you soon then. Like in my dreams." she replies, still red in the face as she begins to move the door sliding shut just after.

Matt rubs the spot on his chest where she pushed him as he asks, "Why'd you say no?" before putting his arm out for her to take as they strolled.

"Because I slapped his ass thinking it was you just before that." Caroline admitted letting her head fall on Matt's bulky shoulder cringing at his reply.

"That's hilarious." he mutters earning himself a glare before he shakes it off and puts his hands on her shoulders, "Get back in there and ask him out."

"But us. We'll be late for our catching, our reservations. See what I did there?" Caroline jokes nudging Matt in the ribs with her finger in order to distract him

"Hilarious." Matt tosses his head back sardonically, "I've got to chat with Coach Harper. Go." he says as he slaps her ass encouraging her.

Caroline yelps, Matt's hit having pushed her back towards the door her hand pushing it open before she was ready, "Ow. Oh hi. You're naked." she mumbles.

"And disappointed Matt got to return the favor and I didn't." Klaus quips watching her touch her butt where the pain stings.

She refuses to color any further as she drops her hand, her eyes trained on his face rather than his naked body, "I realize we got off on the wrong foot." she begins.

"No such thing." Klaus assures her, "I enjoyed every minute of you." he swings the towel in his hand over his shoulder absolutely baiting her.

Caroline's eyes drop for like a second, she's human, sue her, before moves closer and clears her throat and asks, "Would you go out with me?"

"Yes." he answers straight afterwards without a hint of hesitation even when she just sort of rejected him and he could have left her sweating for a bit.

Sweating, she thinks, dirty flashes forming in her mind, bad Caroline, she thinks, "Just like that?" she says stepping onto the bench only to have his hands at her waist helping her down.

"Yes." Klaus replies setting her down closer to him then she thought, really close, it's divine, "But tell me, are you really averse to spankings?" he asks in mock seriousness.

Caroline drops his towel from his shoulder, "You'll have to wait and find out." she winks as she traces her hands over the hard planes of his body, his goosebumps leading the way.

"Looking forward to it." Klaus mutters as her hands drop before she can get anywhere good, at least in his opinion as her stomach brushes hi standing at attention member.

"Me too." Caroline says as her eyes travel lower than her hands dared to, "Matt has my number, I'll ask him to slide it to you." she quips.

"Clever." he remarks on her play of words, tension coiling in the pit of his stomach as he watches her walk around the bench with an extra sway of her hips that has him biting his lip to keep from groaning.

"Thanks." she calls behind her, her head turning to throw him a smile, "Okay. Bye." she waves before disappearing out the door once more leaving her lingering scent for him to enjoy.

"For now." Klaus mutters enthralled by the blonde that walked into his life less than half an hour ago because he already knew nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
